


Hopelessly devoted to You

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Injured John, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Sherlock è morto, si è ucciso, lasciando solo John, in un mondo freddo e senza sole. Fino al giorno in cui Sherlock è tornato a bussare alla porta di John. Nulla, però, può cancellare il tempo trascorso né le conseguenze provocate da un atto compiuto per amore.





	1. Andare avanti

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, del sadico duo Moffat&Gatiss e della BBC. Questa storia non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordare una delle innumerevoli storie ambientate nello stesso periodo od altre, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe un caso.
> 
> Buona lettura

_È di nuovo lì. Sul marciapiedi di fronte al Bart’s._

_È ancora lì. Cellulare in mano ed occhi fissi sulla figura allampanata, che si staglia contro il cielo grigio._

_È perennemente lì. Con il cuore in gola, ad osservare Sherlock, in piedi sul cornicione del Bart’s._

_È sempre lì. A pregare che lui scenda. A pregare di trovare le parole che lo convincano a desistere._

_Ed ancora una volta fallisce. Non riesce ad impedire a Sherlock di lanciarsi nel vuoto._

_Non può fare altro che guardare._

_Il Belstaff che si gonfia. Le braccia allargate._

_Un angelo che si libra con le ali nere. Un angelo che cade._

_Trascinando John con sé all’inferno._

John si svegliò, spalancando gli occhi, il respiro affannato, sudato. Si portò il braccio sugli occhi, in un gesto di rassegnata disperazione. Sbirciò la sveglia. I numeri blu segnavano le 00.34. Aveva dormito poco più di mezz’ora. Il cuore stava tornando a battere ad un ritmo quasi normale. Era così ogni notte, da quando era accaduto. Da quando Sherlock… da quando il suo coinquilino… da quando il suo migliore amico… da quando _lui_ … non riusciva nemmeno a concludere il pensiero. Dirlo ad alta voce era impensabile.

Eppure, ogni volta che riusciva a chiudere gli occhi, aveva davanti a sé la stessa immagine. L’angelo che cadeva. L’angelo con le ali, che non riuscivano a sorreggerlo. A farlo volare.

_“Io non sono un eroe.”_

La voce gelida di Sherlock gli attraversò la testa. Forse non sarà stato un eroe, ma gli aveva salvato la vita. Ed ora se la era ripresa. Senza Sherlock Holmes, lui non era più nulla. John Watson aveva smesso di esistere, perché il sole intorno a cui ruotava si era spento.

 

 

**Andare avanti**

Era la Vigilia di Natale. La gente era felice e carica di pacchetti regalo da mettere sotto gli alberi decorati, per la gioia di grandi e piccini. Per le strade risuonavano le note delle canzoni natalizie, i tintinnii delle campanelle di improbabili Babbo Natale, le risate allegre delle persone che si incontravano e si scambiavano gli auguri. Anche all’interno del pub, l’atmosfera era gioiosa e chiassosa.

John Watson aveva sperato che questo gli avrebbe permesso di dimenticare, almeno per qualche ora, che la sua felicità era stata cancellata dal gesto sconsiderato della persona più importante della sua vita. Alcuni anni prima, Sherlock Holmes lo aveva salvato dal tedio di un’esistenza inutile e priva di ogni aspettativa. Quell’uomo alto, troppo magro, scontroso, maleducato, irrispettoso, incosciente, con un cervello eccezionale ed un cuore enorme, aveva travolto il reduce dell’Afghanistan, coinvolgendolo nella sua vita burrascosa, avventurosa e piena di pericolo.

_Viva._

John si era sentito di nuovo utile e determinante, anche quando Sherlock lo insultava. In realtà, lui sapeva quanto l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo lo rispettasse. Gli piaceva fare da cassa di risonanza ai pensieri caotici di Sherlock. Vedere l’eccitazione, per avere risolto l’enigma di turno, nascere sul viso del suo migliore amico. In quei momenti, Sherlock era raggiante ed esuberante.

_Bello._

Mentre Holmes usava la sua meravigliosa mente, Watson si assicurava che mangiasse, dormisse e non fosse troppo incivile con il resto dell’umanità. Un sorriso tenero spuntava sempre sulle labbra di John, quando Sherlock si arrendeva alla sua insistenza e si infilava in bocca un pezzetto di cibo, sbuffando e lamentandosi del fatto che ciò avrebbe rallentato la soluzione del caso.

Tutto questo era finito, in una mattina uggiosa, quando Sherlock Holmes aveva deciso di porre fine alla propria vita, confessando di essere un impostore, un ciarlatano, un trucco.

Non che John gli avesse creduto. O gli credesse ora. Per quanto le ultime parole del suo migliore amico gli rimbombassero nella mente, anche quando faceva di tutto per allontanarle, John Watson continuava a credere in Sherlock Holmes. Nel suo cervello unico e brillante. Nel fatto che lui vedesse ciò che agli altri sfuggiva e lo collegasse, in modo da svelare i piccoli e grandi misteri dell’animo umano. Non capiva perché avesse cercato di convincerlo che fosse un inganno. Forse pensava che avrebbe sofferto meno, per la folle ed insensata decisione che aveva preso. Non avrebbe dovuto uccidersi. Potevano uscire insieme dalla trappola che gli aveva teso quel bastardo di James Moriarty. Insieme avrebbero trovato una soluzione.

Loro due.

Sherlock e John.

Uniti contro il resto del mondo.

Sherlock, invece, aveva deciso in modo diverso.

Lo aveva tradito.

Lo aveva lasciato indietro.

_Solo._

Ed il mondo era diventato un posto grigio, vuoto e senza sole.

Da quel giorno, la vita di John non aveva più avuto senso. La trascinava, giorno dopo giorno, in una routine, che gli stava togliendo ogni voglia di vivere. Anche gli amici di un tempo, non riuscivano ad aiutarlo.

La signora Hudson piangeva spesso, ma John era troppo arrabbiato per consolarla. Così la evitava il più possibile, accettando i turni con gli orari più assurdi, che gli venissero proposti nella clinica in cui lavorava.

Molly si era ritirata in un dignitoso dolore, espresso in brevi messaggi, ma in pochissimi contatti personali. Sembrava quasi che si sentisse in colpa per qualcosa e John non riusciva a capire di cosa si ritenesse responsabile. Non che la cosa gli desse fastidio. Non avrebbe saputo come confortarla. Lui aveva già i propri sensi di colpa con cui convivere, non aveva parole per sollevare gli altri dai loro.

Mike aveva tentato di trascinare John fuori dal guscio in cui si era rinchiuso, ma non c’era riuscito. Dopo vari fallimenti, aveva smesso di cercarlo, incapace di lenire il dolore profondo e sordo, che aveva investito la vita di John.

Sarah era diventata una presenza silenziosa al suo fianco. Non lo forzava. Non cercava di costringerlo a fare nulla che non volesse. John gliene era grato, ma sapeva che Sarah era solo in attesa di raccogliere i pezzi, nell’istante in cui lui sarebbe, inevitabilmente, crollato.

Harry non sapeva nulla di Sherlock Holmes e John non la aveva contattata. Era sicuro che la sorella gli avrebbe offerto un solo tipo di conforto. Forse ubriacarsi fino a svenire poteva essere la giusta soluzione alle sue angosce. Avrebbe sicuramente dimenticato il peso al cuore, che gli stringeva la gola fino ad impedirgli di respirare. Però John non voleva scordare Sherlock. Al mondo doveva rimanere almeno una persona che ne rispettasse il ricordo.

Greg non lo aveva mai cercato. Probabilmente aveva paura che John potesse prenderlo a pugni. Non che avesse tutti i torti. Lestrade si era fatto convincere da quei due idioti di Donovan ed Anderson che Sherlock avesse architettato ogni caso che avesse risolto, per dimostrare un’intelligenza che non aveva. Donovan ed Anderson si erano lasciati ingannare dall’infido raggiro orchestrato da James Moriarty ed avevano trascinato Gregory Lestrade nell’abisso, insieme a loro. L’ispettore si sentiva responsabile del suicidio di Sherlock, anche se aveva tentato di aiutarlo. Aveva ragione. John non avrebbe mai fatto né detto nulla che potesse lenire il dolore di Lestrade. Aveva sbagliato e doveva sopportarne le conseguenze.

Il più colpevole di tutti, però, era la persona che avrebbe dovuto proteggere Sherlock e, invece, lo aveva consegnato al suo carnefice. L’uomo, che John non poteva proprio perdonare per la morte di Sherlock, era Mycroft Holmes. Se lo avesse avuto davanti, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. O, almeno, tentato di farlo. John sapeva che, dietro ai suoi modi affabili e raffinati, Mycroft era stato addestrato a difendersi. Sicuramente anche ad uccidere. Il maggiore degli Holmes aveva evitato ogni contatto con John. Non si era presentato al funerale del fratello, a cui non erano andati neanche i genitori. Era come se gli Holmes avessero deciso di cancellare Sherlock dalle proprie vite. Forse era un modo per lenire il dolore. John pensava che fosse da vigliacchi, anche se, crogiolarvisi, non era salutare. Oppure, ancora peggio, si vergognavano di Sherlock.

Il dottore si era trovato spesso a pensare ad un modo per mettere fine alla propria vita, vuota ed insensata. Se non lo aveva ancora fatto era perché non voleva che la sua morte aggiungesse ulteriore biasimo al ricordo di Sherlock. Non voleva che il suo amico fosse accusato anche del suo suicidio.

Chiuso nel proprio dolore, isolato in un mondo senza amici, John faceva di tutto per evitare di frequentare locali in cui potesse incontrare qualcuno che lo conoscesse. Odiava lo sguardo di compatimento che molti gli riservavano, perché credevano che fosse stato ingannato e che fosse troppo orgoglioso per riconoscerlo. Forse preferiva quelli che lo deridevano, perché loro scatenavano la sua rabbia. Questo era l’unico sentimento che ancora riuscisse a provare e lo facesse sentire vivo. Una volta passata la furia, però, tornava ad essere apatico. Andare a bere una birra in un luogo in cui nessuno sapesse chi fosse, era l’unica cosa che lo facesse sentire quasi normale e che riuscisse ad allontanare quella sensazione di inutilità, che stava imperversando nella sua vita.

 

 

L’uomo urtò il braccio di John, mentre stava per portarsi il boccale di birra alla bocca, facendo finire una parte del liquido ambrato sulla giacca del medico.

“Potrebbe stare attento,” borbottò John, prendendo alcuni tovagliolini di carta per asciugarsi.

L’uomo si voltò verso di lui. Era visibilmente ubriaco, più giovane, robusto ed alto di John. Osservando il fisico, si poteva notare quanto si tenesse allenato: “Hai detto qualcosa, bassotto?”

“Che un po’ di educazione non guasterebbe, ma temo che siano parole sprecate.”

“Vorresti insegnarmi l’educazione, piccoletto? Sai che potrei mangiarti in testa, vero?”

John sospirò. Non aveva voglia di farsi coinvolgere in una rissa con uno stupido ubriaco. Non sarebbe servito a nulla. Si alzò, facendo un cenno al barista, pronto a pagare il conto per andarsene, ma l’uomo non desisté: “Batti in ritirata, nanetto? Hai paura di prenderle, vero?” Rise in maniera sguaiata, ma si bloccò, fissando John, che stava pagando.

“Aspetta! Aspetta un momento… io ti conosco! Bruce, la faccia del nano non ti è familiare?” L’uomo si era girato verso il compagno di bevute, un suo coetaneo, altrettanto alto e grosso. Anche Bruce studiò John, che si era alzato per andarsene: “Ehi… certo che lo conosci, Carl! È lo stupido che scodinzolava dietro a quel tipo che si è buttato dal Bart’s… come lo chiamavano?”

“Parli dell’investigatore con il cappello buffo?”

“Esatto! Lui era il suo amico. Il tipo che lo aiutava nei casi e che si beveva tutte le sue panzane.”

“Hai ragione, Bruce! Dove credi di andare, buffone? Fermati e spiegami come hai potuto essere così idiota da credere a tutto quello che ti raccontava quell’imbroglione. Scommetto che è perché dentro ad un corpo da nano c’è un cervello piccolo piccolo,” ghignò, afferrando John per un braccio.

La rabbia salì dalle viscere, incontenibile: “Mi lasci andare,” sibilò, in tono minaccioso, stringendo i pugni.

“Credi di farmi paura, piccoletto? – lo derise l’uomo, piazzandosi davanti a lui – Non temo gli idioti, io.”

“Forse  perché ne vedi uno tutti i giorni, quando ti guardi allo specchio.”

“Carl, sai quale altra voce girava su questi due?” Chiese Bruce, ignorando le parole di John.

“Si diceva altro?”

“Sì. Tutti pensavano che fossero amanti.”

“Davvero? Dimmi, nanetto, ti piaceva prenderlo nel culo dal tuo amico? Perché sono sicuro che anche il tuo cazzo sia troppo piccolo e tu faccia fatica a infilarlo da qualche parte,” rise Carl, orgoglioso della propria battuta.

“Chissà se l’imbroglione lo abbia mai davvero soddisfatto. Potremmo fargli vedere noi cosa siano dei veri uomini. Che ne pensi?”

L’uomo si era avvicinato alle spalle di John, pressandolo contro l’amico. Mettendogli una mano sul sedere e strizzandolo. Avvicinando il volto, per immergerlo nei capelli del dottore.

La rabbia di John esplose. Diede una testata decisa all’uomo che aveva alle spalle, piantandogli contemporaneamente un gomito nello stomaco, con tutta la forza scatenata dall’adrenalina. Prima ancora che l’altro capisse cosa stesse accadendo, John lo colpì allo stomaco, con un pugno. Senza fiato, l’uomo si piegò in due. John unì le mani e le lasciò cadere sul collo dell’uomo, che stramazzò a terra, privo di sensi.

Fu allora che entrarono due agenti di polizia, armi in pugno: “Mani in alto! In ginocchio! Non ti muovere!”

John obbedì, senza opporre resistenza né spiegare le proprie ragioni. Le mani che gli afferrarono i polsi e gli portarono le braccia dietro la schiena, per mettergli le manette, lo fecero con efficienza e forza. Gli agenti lo caricarono su un’auto e lo portarono in centrale. John non disse una parola. Forse una cella era il posto giusto in cui trascorrere quella Vigilia di Natale.

 

 

_“È proprio necessario?” La voce ed il viso di Sherlock esprimono tutto il suo disgusto. John sta decorando l’albero e ha chiesto al suo coinquilino di aiutarlo. “Questa festa è stata…” John gli appoggia una mano sulla bocca, per farlo tacere. Non è arrabbiato o deluso od infastidito. Sa cosa pensi Sherlock di qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con le tradizioni e le convenzioni sociali. Sa che per lui decorare l’albero e la casa sia una inutile perdita di tempo: “Faremo felice la signora Hudson,” ribatte, tranquillamente. Toglie la mano dalle labbra di Sherlock e gli porge una decorazione. Sherlock  stringe le labbra e la fissa come se fosse una bomba a mano, pronta ad esplodere. John non si muove. Sherlock sbuffa ed afferra la decorazione, mettendola sull’albero: “Contento?”_

_John non lo guarda. Sta decorando l’albero e nasconde un sorriso: “Ce ne sono ancora tante.”_

_Sherlock ne prende un’altra dalla scatola, con un grugnito: “Solo perché me lo chiedi tu.”_

John sorrise. Il ricordo era affiorato involontariamente. Era sdraiato sulla brandina, nella cella. Non aveva voluto chiamare nessuno né rivolgersi ad un avvocato. Quello era un posto come un altro, per trascorrere le feste. Probabilmente Sherlock avrebbe gradito la vigilia alternativa, che John stava trascorrendo. Era convinto, comunque, che il suo amico apprezzasse la compagnia delle poche persone, che riteneva degne della sua considerazione, molto più di quanto lasciasse vedere. E lui sapeva di essere uno dei pochi fortunati ad essere nella lista delle persone a cui Sherlock Holmes tenesse.

La porta della cella si aprì. John si voltò verso l’ingresso, incuriosito. Sperava che non gli stessero portando un compagno di cella. La solitudine era diventata una cara amica, con cui aveva imparato a convivere. Un agente gli fece cenno di seguirlo: “Abbiamo sentito i testimoni. Lei si è solo difeso. Può andare a casa.”

Un sospiro di disappunto lasciò le labbra di John. Si chiese se lo avrebbero lasciato tranquillamente lì, dentro quella cella, se avesse picchiato il poliziotto che lo stava rilasciando. Notò che l’uomo stava guardando l’orologio, impaziente. Evidentemente era a fine turno e doveva andare a casa dalla sua famiglia. Se lui avesse causato dei problemi, l’agente sarebbe stato costretto a restare in centrale. John lo fissò quasi con ostilità, ma si alzò, senza dire una parola. Solo perché lui non voleva tornare in una casa fredda e vuota, che non aveva nulla di natalizio, non giustificava il fatto di tenere quell’uomo lontano dai suoi cari. John seguì il poliziotto verso l’uscita, ma si bloccò, quando vide l’uomo alto, dai capelli sale e pepe, fermo vicino al bancone di ricevimento, che lo stava evidentemente aspettando.

“Ciao, John,” borbottò Gregory Lestrade, con le mani affondate nelle tasche del cappotto.

John non rispose. Strinse la mascella e passò oltre Lestrade, diretto verso la strada. La neve aveva iniziato a cadere. Lenta. Fitta. Silenziosa. Sherlock sapeva quanto John amasse vederla scendere dal cielo. Lo avrebbe chiamato e sarebbero rimasti per ore ad osservarla cadere e coprire Londra, dalla finestra del salotto di Baker Street. Uno accanto all’altro. In silenzio. Perché i loro silenzi erano pieni di parole non pronunciate, ma che entrambi sentivano perfettamente.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, ma non ho potuto fare nulla per evitarlo,” sussurrò una voce appena dietro di lui. John la ignorò. Alzò il bavero della giacca, come faceva sempre Sherlock.

_“Puoi smettere di farlo, per favore?”_

_“Di fare cosa?”_

_“Il misterioso con quegli zigomi e il colletto del cappotto rialzato per fare il figo.”*_

John sorrise. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato di lui Sherlock, vedendolo comportarsi allo stesso modo.

_Io non ho i suoi zigomi. Il suo portamento. La sua eleganza. Io sono solo uno spaventapasseri con il bavero alzato._

“John! Per favore! Parlami.”

“Non abbiamo nulla da dirci, ispettore Lestrade. Ognuno di noi deve convivere con i propri errori. Non posso darti l’assoluzione che cerchi, perché non riesco a darla nemmeno a me stesso. Tu hai deciso di dare retta ai sospetti di Donovan ed Anderson, mettendo in dubbio l’intelligenza e l’integrità di un uomo, che ha commesso il solo errore di aiutarti a sembrare un poliziotto migliore di quello che sei. Hai fatto ciò che ritenevi giusto. È tardi per i ripensamenti.”

John non si voltò indietro. Stava riflettendo se cercare un taxi o tornare a casa a piedi.

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare, secondo te? Quando Anderson e Donovan mi hanno sottoposto i loro dubbi, non potevo non ascoltarli. C’era della logica, in quello che dicevano!”

John si ostinò a fissare la strada, come se Lestrade non avesse parlato.

“Per favore, John. Ho dovuto fare il mio lavoro. Sono stato costretto a vagliare tutte le ipotesi. Non potevo certo immaginare che Sherlock decidesse di lanciarsi da un palazzo, invece di lottare per dimostrare la propria innocenza.”

John continuava a rimanere chiuso in un ostinato silenzio. Greg avrebbe preferito che gli urlasse contro, che lo prendesse a pugni, che lo insultasse. Quell’ostentata indifferenza faceva più male di qualsiasi altra cosa: “Ti ho mandato quel messaggio, per avvisarlo che stavamo arrivando, proprio perché _io_ credevo in lui, nelle sue capacità, nella sua intelligenza. Non ho _mai_ pensato che fosse un imbroglione. **Mai**.”

John decise che sarebbe tornato a casa a piedi. Una passeggiata sotto la neve, era quello che ci voleva, per lenire le sue ferite. Si avviò lungo il marciapiede, mentre Greg lo osservava allontanarsi e sparire, avvolto dalla neve.

 

 

John camminava lentamente, ascoltando i propri passi affondare nella neve fresca. Non  aveva alcuna fretta di tornare in una casa piena solo di ricordi. Le strade erano praticamente deserte. La gente era raccolta nel caldo delle case, dei locali o delle chiese, in attesa dello scoccare della mezzanotte. La neve attutiva i rumori, rendendoli quasi innaturali. Magici. John sentiva una strana pace, come se non stesse camminando in un luogo reale e potesse avvenire il miracolo.

_Stasera Sherlock tornerà da me. Stanotte smetterà di essere morto._

Incrociò un uomo, uno dei pochi coraggiosi che osavano avventurarsi per le vie innevate, ma non alzò gli occhi, lo ignorò.

“Capitano,” la voce era esitante, come non fosse sicura di averlo riconosciuto. Nessuno lo chiamava capitano da anni. John continuò per la propria strada. “Capitano,” insisté la voce, avvicinandosi. Qualcuno appoggiò, delicatamente, una mano sulla sua spalla: “Capitano Watson, si ricorda di me?”

Finalmente John si voltò e si trovò davanti un viso sorridente. L’uomo aveva poco più di trenta anni, era moro, con i capelli tagliati cortissimi e gli occhi verdi, che lo fissavano felici. Era avvolto in un giaccone blu e gli stava allungando una mano, in attesa di una sua reazione.

Quel volto lo riportò ad un’altra vita, vissuta prima di conoscere Sherlock. Sembravano essere trascorsi secoli, invece erano passati solo un paio di anni. John sentì il caldo vento afghano fra i capelli, sulla pelle. La sabbia che si infilava nei vestiti. La risata allegra degli uomini della sua compagnia, che si rilassavano, fra una missione e l’altra.

_Quante vite viviamo in un’unica esistenza?_

“Frakes. Sergente Patrick Frakes!” Allungò una mano e prese quella dell’uomo giovane.

“Tenente, signore. Ora sono tenente,” ribatté Frakes, stringendo la mano di John con calore.

John scosse la testa, incredulo. Si ricordava bene di quell’uomo. Era stato assegnato come soldato semplice al suo distaccamento in Afghanistan. Era timido e riservato, ma sempre disponibile e cercava di rimanere umano, malgrado la guerra facesse di tutto per trasformarlo in un uomo duro ed indifferente. Aveva fatto carriera, diventando sergente in breve tempo. Faceva parte della sua squadra, il giorno in cui John era stato ferito. Non era cambiato molto. Qualche ruga in più, forse, ma il sorriso era sempre lo stesso: gioviale e sincero.

“Capitano, sono così contento di vederla. La trovo in forma.”

“Non sono più capitano, Frakes. Mi chiami pure John.”

“Per me lei è sempre stato il miglior ufficiale con cui abbia lavorato e mi sembrerebbe di mancarle di rispetto, chiamandola per nome.”

“Avrebbe ragione se fossi ancora in servizio, ma non sono più nell’esercito. Immagino che sia in licenza.”

“Sì, mi sono sposato e… senta, capitano, qualcuno la sta aspettando? Io stavo andando in quel pub a bere qualcosa, in attesa che mia madre e mia moglie escano dalla funzione.”

“Lei non è andato con loro?”

L’uomo fissò il marciapiede, strascicando i piedi: “In guerra si vedono cose orribili, capitano. Lo sa anche lei, vero? Questo mette in dubbio tante certezze.”

“So cosa voglia dire,” sussurrò John. Il mondo era crollato addosso anche a lui e stava facendo fatica a rimetterne insieme i pezzi.

“Andiamo? Mi farebbe tanto piacere fare quattro chiacchiere con lei. Posso raccontarle tutti i pettegolezzi riguardanti i nostri commilitoni. Ad esempio, sono sicurissimo che lei non sappia che Lewis si è deciso a farsi avanti con Bennett,” ammiccò, in tono cospiratorio.

“Non ci credo! Deve raccontarmi tutto!” John gli sorrise entusiasta. Non aveva nessuno che lo aspettasse. Trascorrere qualche ora a farsi raccontare cosa fosse accaduto agli uomini con cui aveva condiviso un pezzo della sua vita, sarebbe stato un bel modo, per trascorrere quella solitaria Vigilia di Natale.

 

 

Erano scoppiati a ridere. Di nuovo. John non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui avesse riso tanto. Sicuramente era stato per qualcosa che avesse detto o fatto Sherlock. Una fitta gli strinse il cuore. Doveva sentirsi in colpa per il fatto che si stesse divertendo? Era la prima volta che accadeva da quando Sherlock…

“Mi dispiace per il suo amico.”

La voce di Frakes riportò il dottore alla realtà, come se gli avessero gettato addosso una secchiata di acqua gelida. John fissò il boccale di birra, girandoselo fra le mani. Non voleva guardare Frakes. Non voleva vedere quello sguardo di compatimento, che gli riservavano tutti quelli che credevano che fosse stato ingannato. In quelle poche ore, John aveva abbassato le proprie difese ed ora non sentiva più dentro di sé l’energia per difendere Sherlock ed il suo ricordo.

“Doveva essere un grande uomo,” continuò Frakes.

John alzò gli occhi sul tenente, sorpreso. Vi lesse solo una sincera partecipazione al suo dolore.

“So cosa abbiano scritto i giornali su Sherlock Holmes, ma era un suo amico. Se lei lo ha reputato degno della sua fiducia e della sua amicizia, non doveva essere l’imbroglione descritto dalla stampa. In fin dei conti, non tutto quello che si legge è oro colato.”

“Grazie, Frakes,” sussurrò John.

“Cosa fa ora?”

“Lavoro in una clinica.”

“Perché non torna in servizio?”

John aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso dalla domanda di Frakes. Non aveva mai pensato di rientrare nell’esercito. Correndo per le strade di Londra, inseguendo criminali e risolvendo casi, insieme a Sherlock, si era lasciato alle spalle il suo passato militare. Ora, però, Sherlock non c’era più.

“So che era stato congedato per problemi fisici, ma mi sembra che si sia perfettamente ripreso. Potrebbe parlarne con il Colonnello Wilkinson. Sono sicuro che la farebbe rientrare in servizio in pochissimo tempo. Potrei fissarle un appuntamento con lui per dopo domani. Che ne dice?”

“Dopo domani?”

“Mia moglie è sua figlia. Lo vedo domani al pranzo di Natale,” sorrise Frakes, arrossendo.

“Davvero? – John spalancò gli occhi, incredulo – Ha decisamente avuto un bel coraggio a corteggiare la figlia del suo comandante!”

“Ne è valsa la pena. Jenny è fantastica… Allora? Mi dica di sì.”

John tornò a fissare il boccale di birra. Ne bevve un sorso. Perché no? Non aveva motivi che lo tenessero legato a Londra. Sherlock era morto. Harry non aveva certo bisogno di lui. Aveva allontanato tutti i vecchi amici. Forse era tempo di voltare pagina. Di ricominciare da capo. Ancora. “Mi piacerebbe riprendere servizio. Se il colonnello Wilkinson accettasse di incontrarmi, gli parlerei volentieri.”

“Mi dia il suo numero di cellulare. Domani le mando un messaggio con ora e luogo dell’appuntamento.”

Poco dopo si salutarono con calore e con la promessa di sentirsi presto.

Tornato a casa, mentre le campane suonavano a festa e la neve continuava ad ammantare le strade di bianco, John riuscì a dormire una notte intera, senza sognare l’angelo cadente.

 

 

Il giorno di Natale trascorse lento e noioso. John cercava di non sbirciare continuamente il cellulare e di non crearsi troppe aspettative. Non era sicuro che potesse rientrare nell’esercito e sentiva che un altro fallimento avrebbe distrutto quel poco di sicurezza che era riuscito a conservare, in quei mesi di agonia. Si immerse nella lettura, ma la sua mente finiva sempre per proiettarsi nel futuro, immaginandosi in zona di guerra, utilizzando le proprie conoscenze per salvare delle vite. Quando, poco dopo le tre, il cellulare suonò, annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio, John quasi saltò sulla poltrona. Esitante, prese il telefono e guardò chi gli avesse scritto. Sullo schermo apparve il nome di Frakes.

 

[15.06] Domani. Base Bradbury. Ore 16. Ci sarò anche io. Sarà bello riaverla con noi.

 

John si scoprì a sorridere, come se avesse ricevuto il regalo di Natale, che non sapeva di aspettare.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes era seduto in una poltrona della sala principale del Diogene’s Club. Stava leggendo i giornali. Da qualche settimana, gli articoli su Sherlock erano scivolati dalla pagina principale alle pagine interne, per trasformarsi in anonimi trafiletti e sparire completamente, negli ultimi giorni.

_La gente ed i media dimenticano in fretta. Uno scandalo ne sostituisce un altro. Se fosse così anche per l’organizzazione di Moriarty, non avremmo avuto bisogno di inscenare la morte di Sherlock._

La sala era vuota. Gli altri soci erano tutti impegnati nel tradizionale pranzo natalizio, insieme alle loro famiglie. Gli Holmes non erano mai stati una famiglia tradizionale. Con la scusa della tragedia che li aveva appenda colpiti, avevano deciso di evitare qualsiasi tipo di celebrazione. La vibrazione del cellulare sorprese Mycroft, che lo estrasse dalla tasca. Un accenno di sorriso gli increspò le labbra, quando vide il mittente. Anthea non riposava nemmeno il giorno di Natale.

 

[15.08] Il dottor Watson ha ricevuto un messaggio dal tenente Patrick Frakes, che gli ha fissato un appuntamento con il colonnello Oscar Wilkinson.

 

Mycroft fissò lo schermo, interdetto. Aveva promesso al fratello di tenere d’occhio John ed era preoccupato per lui. Si era isolato e stava reagendo molto male al finto suicidio di Sherlock. Quando avevano organizzato l’operazione, non avevano tenuto nella giusta considerazione quella variabile costituita dai sentimenti umani, così estranea alla natura degli Holmes, che razionalizzavano tutto, ma così profondamente radicata in John Watson. Probabilmente era stata proprio quella sua spiccata sensibilità a permettergli di accettare i difetti di Sherlock, riuscendo a farlo convivere con lui, come non aveva mai fatto nessuno. Mycroft si ricordava che Wilkinson fosse stato il superiore di John, quando era nell’esercito, e si chiese se il dottore stesse pensando di rientrare in servizio. Non poteva permettere che gli accadesse qualcosa. Sherlock non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Se da una parte John era il punto debole del fratello, perché avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo, era anche vero che il dottore fosse un’ancora di salvezza per Sherlock, che non aveva più preso in considerazione di drogarsi, da quanto era entrato nella sua vita.

 

[15.10] Fissa un appuntamento con Wilkinson, domani mattina al Diogene’s. Amichevole. Non formale. Il dottore non deve esserne informato.

 

Mycroft non dovette attendere troppo per la risposta. L’efficienza della sua assistente non si faceva fermare da una semplice festa.

 

[15.20] Ore 9.

 

 

La mattina dopo, Londra si svegliò avvolta dal gelo. Dopo la fitta nevicata della Vigilia e del giorno di Natale, le temperature erano calate. La candida neve si era trasformata in gelido ed insidioso ghiaccio. I piedi dell’uomo in divisa fecero scricchiolare il manto ghiacciato, che divideva l’auto dall’ingresso del Diogene’s. Il colonnello Oscar Wilkinson aveva poco più di sessanta anni, ma ne dimostrava molti meno. Non era particolarmente alto, con un fisico atletico ed asciutto. I pochi capelli rimasti erano diventati grigi già in giovane età. Gli occhi marroni esprimevano ancora gioia di vivere, malgrado tutto quello a cui avevano assistito. Il maggiordomo del Diogene’s, nel più assoluto silenzio, lo condusse nella sala in cui Mycroft Holmes riceveva i suoi visitatori.

Al rumore dei passi che si stavano avvicinando, Mycroft distolse gli occhi dal giornale, che stava leggendo, ed osservò il suo ospite. Non sembrava nervoso, quasi si fosse aspettato quella chiamata. Con un movimento elegante, Holmes si alzò dalla poltrona e tese la mano, esibendosi in un sorriso cordiale: “Buongiorno, colonnello Wilkinson, posso offrirle un tea o un caffè?”

“Un caffè andrà bene, grazie. Senza zucchero.”

Mycroft fece cenno all’uomo di accomodarsi nella poltrona di fronte alla sua, mentre il maggiordomo gli servì il caffè e lasciò la stanza. I due uomini si studiarono per qualche secondo, con curiosità.

“Ho fatto qualche domanda su di lei e penso di sapere perché io sia qui,” esordì Wilkinson.

“Davvero?”

“John Watson.”

“Continui.”

“Suo fratello è l’uomo che si è ucciso davanti al capitano Watson. Erano coinquilini. E molto legati, stando ai giornali. Quello di cui non sono sicuro, è che cosa lei voglia che io faccia o non faccia.”

“Il dottor Watson ha preso un appuntamento con lei, affinché lei lo aiuti a tornare in servizio.”

“Se anche fosse, a lei cosa interessa?”

“Come lei ha detto poco fa, il dottor Watson era un amico di mio fratello. Il suo solo amico, a dire il vero. Mi preoccupo per la sua incolumità.”

“Io non sono un uomo diplomatico, signor Holmes. Sono un militare. Sono arrivato al grado di colonnello per i miei meriti sul campo, ma non diventerò mai generale, perché la politica non mi interessa e non addolcisco mai la pillola. Mi hanno riferito che lei sia un uomo pericoloso e che sia meglio non averla come nemico. Io, però, stimo ed apprezzo John Watson come uomo e come ufficiale. Se lei è veramente preoccupato per lui, come dice, non credo che si offenderà, se le dirò cosa io pensi sinceramente.”

“Può parlare liberamente, colonnello. Non vi saranno conseguenze di alcun genere. Questa vuole solo essere una chiacchierata amichevole, fatta fra persone che hanno a cuore il bene del dottor Watson.”

“John Watson è stato un ottimo ufficiale. Un uomo rispettato e benvoluto da tutti coloro con cui abbia lavorato. Quando è stato rimpatriato e congedato, è stata una grande perdita. Visto quello che ha fatto per la polizia di Londra, non avrà problemi a superare i test fisici. Sono sicuro che potrà riprendere servizio e rendersi utile al paese, lasciandosi alle spalle quello che suo fratello gli ha fatto. Il capitano Watson non meritava di essere tradito dal suo migliore amico né di essere costretto ad assistere al suo suicidio. Se cerca un modo per riappropriarsi della propria vita ed andare avanti, non sarò certo io ad impedirglielo.”

“Non crede che sia troppo presto per il dottor Watson… per John… essere mandato in zona di guerra? Con quello che sta passando, non pensa che potrebbe prendere delle decisioni avventate? Non sto dicendo che cercherebbe di proposito la morte o che metterebbe coscientemente a rischio la propria squadra, però potrebbe non essere abbastanza lucido nel valutare il pericolo.”

“Non lo rispedirei mai in zona di guerra. Per chi mi ha preso? Ci sono tanti ospedali militari, in Inghilterra, che possono avvalersi della competenza, della professionalità e dell’esperienza del capitano Watson. Non è necessario che sia mandato in missione. Non all’inizio, almeno. Con il tempo, non si può sapere.”

“Volevo essere solo sicuro di questo. Che John non fosse spedito fuori dal paese troppo presto.”

“Direi che abbiamo finito,” disse Wilkinson, alzandosi per andarsene.

“Immagino che non le dispiaccia se terrò d’occhio John. Non lo prenda come una mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Voglio solo essere certo che lui sia al sicuro.”

“Perché tutto questo interesse per il capitano Watson? Senza offesa, signor Holmes, ma suo fratello è morto e lei non ha alcun motivo né diritto di intromettersi nella vita del dottore.”

Mycroft allontanò lo sguardo, come se stesse soppesando le parole da dire: “Sto proteggendo il cuore di mio fratello,” rispose, infine, in tono sommesso.

Il colonnello annuì: “Penso che lei non voglia che io riferisca al capitano della nostra conversazione.”

“Le sarei grato, se non lo facesse.”

“Voglio che sia chiaro che lo faccio per lui, non per lei. Sono convinto che non apprezzerebbe questa intrusione nella sua vita. Il capitano ha già sofferto abbastanza, a causa di un Holmes. Non credo sia giusto che provi ulteriore dolore, per colpa dell’altro.”

“Ne sono consapevole, ma la ringrazio ugualmente.”

Senza aggiungere altro, il colonello se ne andò. Mycroft lo osservò, fino a quando scomparve dalla sua vista. Per un po’ di tempo, John sarebbe stato al sicuro. Forse Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a tornare prima che il buon dottore fosse assegnato a qualche missione all’estero.

 

 

Erano trascorsi sei mesi. L’inverno e la neve avevano lasciato il posto ad una primavera calda ed afosa. L’elicottero militare stava trasportando attrezzature e personale da una base londinese ad una situata nel Devonshire. John era rilassato, seduto ad occhi chiusi, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete. Ascoltava le battute dei suoi compagni di viaggio. Malgrado non si trovasse in zona di guerra, la routine della vita militare e gli impegni di lavoro in ospedale, gli avevano concesso una tregua al dolore che provava. Non che avesse dimenticato Sherlock. Il suo angelo cadente. Solo che il dolore aveva lievemente smesso di levargli il fiato e di fermargli il cuore. A volte era così stanco, che si lasciava cadere sul letto e crollava in un sonno pesante e senza sogni. Non voleva dimenticare Sherlock. Voleva fare pace con il suo ricordo. Non voleva che la caduta fosse l’unico ricordo a popolare la sua mente. Voleva ritrovare il viso sorridente, gli occhi trasparenti, la voce profonda, che lo avevano portato a seguire Sherlock senza pensarci due volte, quando non sapeva neanche chi fosse.

“E poi, cosa è successo?” La voce impaziente era di Alastair Cormoran, il più giovane dei militari presenti sull’elicottero. Discendeva da una famiglia nobile decaduta ed era sempre sorridente e cordiale con tutti.

“Lena mi ha detto che non mi avrebbe fatto entrare nemmeno se fossi stato l’ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra e mi ha sbattuto la porta in faccia,” ridacchiò Peter Marler, provocando uno scoppio di risate.

Anche le labbra di John si piegarono in una smorfia divertita.

L’allegria venne bruscamente interrotta da uno scossone improvviso. Gli uomini si ancorarono come meglio poterono, mentre l’elicottero perdeva quota.

“Cosa sta accadendo?” Chiese John nel microfono, che aveva nel casco, ad uno dei piloti.

“Qualcosa ha colpito uno dei motori, forse un uccello. Il motore ha subito dei danni e si è spento. Tenetevi forte. Stiamo tentando un atterraggio di emergenza,” rispose il più alto in grado.

Il silenzio si fece teso. Tutti ascoltavano il rumore dell’unico motore superstite, che si lamentava, come un animale in agonia. Mentre il secondo pilota lanciava l’SOS, comunicando la loro posizione, il primo cercava un posto in cui atterrare in sicurezza, senza mettere in pericolo i civili che potevano trovarsi sotto di loro. Del fumo aveva iniziato ad uscire dal motore in avaria. Erano decollati da poco tempo. Se il fuoco avesse raggiunto il serbatoio, l’elicottero sarebbe esploso. Nessuno di loro si sarebbe salvato.

“Stiamo per toccare terra. Preparatevi a slacciare le cinture ed uscire velocemente. Correte il più lontano possibile dal velivolo,” il primo pilota avvisò i passeggeri.

Con un tonfo secco, il velivolo si depose su un terreno solido. I militari si slacciarono le cinture ed uscirono, mettendosi subito a correre. John contò gli uomini, sollevato che fossero tutti usciti dall’elicottero. Aveva fatto in modo di essere l’ultimo, per controllare che tutto procedesse per il meglio. Non capì perché Cormoran fosse caduto. Forse era inciampato in un dislivello del terreno. Forse aveva messo male un piede. Non era importante. Il fatto preoccupante era che non si stesse rialzando. John lo raggiunse e lo sollevò di peso, prendendolo sotto le ascelle: “Forza, resisti. Bastano pochi passi,” lo incoraggiò. Il boato alle loro spalle fu fortissimo. L’onda d’urto li sollevò, facendoli volare come foglie al vento, per diversi metri. Il mondo diventò un posto stranamente silenzioso. John non sentiva dolore in nessuna parte del corpo.

“Sherlock,” sussurrò, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

E il buio lo accolse, nel suo abbraccio sereno e pieno di pace.

 

 


	2. Due anni dopo

Due anni, cinque mesi, diciannove giorni. 889 giorni. 21336 ore. 1280160 minuti. Era il tempo che aveva trascorso lontano da Londra.

_Lontano da John._

Londra. Il suo profumo. Quel misto di smog, aria salmastra e pioggia, piante e fiori profumati.

_John. Il suo profumo. Quel misto di tea, disinfettante, sapone e dopobarba ._

Londra. I suoi rumori. Il traffico, con il rombo dei motori, i clacson, i freni. I canti e i richiami degli uccelli. Le urla, le risate e le chiacchiere, pronunciate nelle svariate lingue del mondo.

_John. La sua voce rassicurante e calma. Il respiro lieve e regolare. Le urla represse degli incubi._

Londra. Le strade, i vicoli e i parchi affollati da un’umanità di stelle cadenti. Ricchi di storie ed aneddoti, famosi e sconosciuti, registrati dai mattoni di case, palazzi, chiese, muti testimoni dello scorrere del tempo.

_John. I suoi maglioni orribili, eppure così caldi e morbidi. Il suo blog, appassionato e sincero._

Londra. La nebbia e la pioggia, ma anche le giornate terse e soleggiate.

_John. La sua rabbia esplosiva e devastante, ma anche la sua empatia e la sua compassione._

Londra. Fredda e calda. Accogliente e snob. Aperta al mondo e chiusa in se stessa.

_John. Riservato e amichevole. Introverso e socievole. Fragile e forte. Protettivo e letale._

Londra. La sua Londra. La città più bella del mondo. Lui ne aveva viste tante, ma nessuna era così vitale come la sua Londra. La stava osservando dall’alto. La stava respirando. La stava assorbendo con tutti i sensi, per riappropriarsene.

_John. Il suo John. L’uomo che aveva trovato il suo cuore e lo aveva portato in superficie. L’uomo dentro i cui occhi voleva affogare, per ritrovare quell’anima, che gli aveva lasciato in custodia, senza nemmeno che lui lo sapesse. Perché John era l’unico di cui si fidasse, per maneggiare il suo cuore fragile ed insicuro._

Nessun posto era come Londra. Nessun luogo del mondo lo avvolgeva nel suo caldo abbraccio, facendolo sentire a casa ed al sicuro, come Londra. Gli era mancata. Terribilmente. Non aveva considerato di stare lontano tanto a lungo. Non credeva che si potesse soffrire di nostalgia per una città.

_Ancora meno per una persona._

Londra aveva assunto un significato ancora diverso, da quando John era entrato nella sua vita. Londra era diventata la protagonista delle loro avventure. Era tra suoi edifici e nei suoi spazi, che svolgevano le loro indagini, condividendo eccitazione e noia. Londra era stata testimone delle loro folli corse e nella sua aria galleggiavano le loro risate.

La risata di John. Spontanea, sentita, contagiosa. Aveva un posto speciale, nel suo mind palace, fin dalla prima volta che la aveva sentita.

_“Ok. È stato ridicolo. La cosa più ridicola che abbia mai fatto.”_

_“E dire che ha invaso l’Afghanistan.”_

_John ride. Ride di gusto. Chiunque altro si sarebbe infuriato. Si sarebbe sentito preso in giro, offeso. Non John, che, invece, ride, trascinandomi con lui, come nessuno è mai riuscito a fare: “Non c’ero solo io.”*_

Presto la avrebbe sentita di nuovo ed avrebbe aggiunto altri ammennicoli, nella stanza in cui custodiva gelosamente ogni risata rubata a  John.

Sherlock Holmes era tornato a Londra, pronto a riprendere possesso della sua città e a fare irruzione nella vita noiosa del suo prezioso amico John Watson. Pronto a ricominciare a vivere l’avventura insieme a lui.

 

 

**Due anni dopo**

 

 

Due anni, cinque mesi, diciannove giorni. 889 giorni. 21336 ore. 1280160 minuti. Era il tempo che aveva impiegato per distruggere

_annientare_

l’organizzazione di James Moriarty. Per tutto quel periodo, aveva girato il mondo, smantellando ogni più piccolo pezzo della creatura plasmata dal folle consulente criminale. James Moriarty aveva dimostrato di essere un rivale eccezionale, che aveva cancellato la noia dalla sua vita. All’inizio era stata una sfida eccitante, ma quando il gioco aveva messo in pericolo le persone a cui teneva, non era più stato divertente. James Moriarty aveva portato la loro sfida a livelli estremi, che aveva come posta, oltre alla loro stessa vita, quella di persone che non meritavano di essere usate come pedine per alleviare il loro tedio. Non avrebbe mai permesso che John, Lestrade e la signora Hudson pagassero per la sua vanità.

_Non potevo permettere che John morisse._

Era stato _costretto_ ad inscenare il proprio suicidio davanti a John. Era stato l’unico modo per convincerlo che lui fosse veramente morto. Era stato crudele, perverso, spietato. Lo sapeva. Però, lo aveva fatto per salvarlo. John era il peggior bugiardo che lui avesse mai conosciuto. Se tutti lo avessero visto in lutto, gli uomini di Moriarty lo avrebbero lasciato in pace e John sarebbe rimasto in vita, fino al suo ritorno.

_John mi capirà, mi perdonerà e torneremo insieme. Potrò dirgli cosa io abbia capito in questi due anni, cinque mesi e  diciannove giorni, che sono stato lontano da lui. Moriarty aveva ragione su una cosa. Io ho un cuore. E batte insieme a quello di John. Batte con gli occhi ed il sorriso di John. Batte per John._

 

 

Il bunker stava diventando claustrofobico. Mycroft gli aveva _concesso_ di osservare Londra dall’alto del palazzo in cui aveva sede il suo ufficio, ma nulla di più. L’inattività lo stava sfiancando.

“Sono tornato a Londra da ben venti ore e mi tenete intrappolato in questo posto squallido ed anonimo, mentre dovrei salvare la città da un attentato,” ringhiava contro ogni persona, che avesse la sventura di avvicinarlo. Sherlock quasi rimpiangeva i mesi trascorsi in giro per il mondo, a dare la caccia agli uomini di Moriarty. Quasi. Gli era mancato un compagno di avventure, qualcuno con cui condividere le sue deduzioni e che gli dicesse quanto fosse brillante. Gli era mancato John. La solitudine non gli era mai pesata tanto, da quando quell’uomo, piccolo e comprensivo, era entrato nella sua vita. Sapere di essere nella stessa città del suo blogger ed essere costretto a restare nascosto, lo stava facendo impazzire.

La porta si aprì ed Anthea gli rivolse un sorriso pieno di simpatia: “Suo fratello la aspetta in ufficio.”

“Finalmente,” sbuffò Sherlock, alzandosi dal divano e sorpassando la donna come una folata di vento.

Mycroft aveva lasciato spalancata la porta del proprio studio, per evitare che il fratellino la facesse sbattere contro il muro, con una di quelle entrate melodrammatiche che gli piacevano tanto. Sherlock entrò, con passo rapido e deciso, lasciandosi cadere su una delle poltrone, posizionate davanti alla scrivania del fratello. Ad un cenno di Mycroft, l’assistente chiuse l’uscio, silenziosamente, lasciando soli i due Holmes.

“Pensi di tenermi prigioniero ancora a lungo? Non dovevo impedire un attentato terroristico, che i tuoi uomini incompetenti non sanno nemmeno dove e quando avverrà?”

“Stiamo predisponendo tutto per il tuo ritorno legale nel mondo dei vivi,” rispose Mycroft, pazientemente.

“Hai già informato qualcuno che sono vivo?”

“No, come da te richiesto. Puoi fare il tuo ingresso teatrale con tutti quelli a cui vuoi far sapere, personalmente, di non essere morto. Per ora, ho fatto in modo che il tuo nome venisse riabilitato, così potrai tornare a lavorare ai casi, che ti affascinano tanto, senza problemi di credibilità. Fra un paio di giorni, renderemo ufficiale il tuo ritorno nel mondo dei vivi.”

“Bene! Ora vado a Baker Street da John…”

“Baker Street? Il dottor Watson non vive più a Baker Street da un paio d’anni,” ribatté Mycroft, allungando un fascicolo al fratello.

Sherlock lo aprì e si trovò davanti una fotografia di John, che lo ritraeva in primo piano. Quasi si fossero mosse di propria volontà, alcune dita di Sherlock accarezzarono il viso ritratto nell’immagine, deluse nel sentire qualcosa di freddo e liscio, sotto i polpastrelli. L’espressione del viso di John era tirata. Gli occhi velati di tristezza. I capelli erano quasi più tendenti al grigio che al biondo. Sembrava stanco. Invecchiato. Non c’era nulla del suo vivace e paziente compagno di avventure, nella fotografia dell’uomo che era diventato John Watson, in quei due anni in cui erano stati separati.

_È per colpa mia che sei così diverso? Ti ho fatto così tanto male da renderti opaco? Dove è la meravigliosa luce che ti illuminava e che guidava me lungo rotte sicure, nelle giornate scure?_

Sherlock avvicinò la fotografia, per osservare meglio quello che John indossava: “Questa sarebbe una divisa militare?” domandò, in tono incredulo.

“Sì. Il dottor Watson è tornato nell’esercito all’inizio di gennaio, subito dopo il tuo finto suicidio.”

“Perché glielo hai permesso?”

“Permesso?! Il dottore non mi ha certo chiesto il permesso! Cosa avrei dovuto fare, secondo te? Costringerlo a rimanere recluso a Baker Street fino al tuo ritorno? Imprigionarlo per impedirgli di continuare a vivere la sua vita?”

“Quale vita? Io non c’ero.° E lui è decisamente infelice. Avrebbero potuto mandarlo in zona di guerra. Avrebbe potuto morire. Avresti dovuto parlargli e…”

“Sai anche tu che non mi avrebbe mai ascoltato,” lo interruppe Mycroft, con stizza.

Sherlock ignorò il commento del fratello. Osservava i baffi, che coprivano il labbro superiore di John, donandogli un aspetto severo e serio, facendolo apparire più vecchio di almeno dieci anni: “Ci dovremo liberare di questi,°” mormorò, in tono deciso.

“Ci?”

“Sembra decrepito, non posso certo andare in giro con un vecchio!°”

Il viso di Mycroft si rabbuiò. Strinse le labbra, come se volesse impedirsi di dire qualcosa.

“Non credere di potere usare questa frase contro di me. John sarà così felice di vedermi, che non gli importerà di tagliarsi questi stupidi baffi. Anzi. Sono sicuro che capirà che lo invecchiano e mi darà subito retta. Insieme daremo la caccia ai tuoi terroristi e salveremo Londra. Va bene così?”

“Se ci credi tu…”

“Dove lo trovo?”

“Perché dovrei sapere dove sia?”

“Mycroft, non farmi perdere altro tempo. Sai benissimo dove sia John. Eravamo d’accordo che lo avresti tenuto d’occhio, per evitare che facesse qualcosa di stupido. Non che tu abbia fatto un buon lavoro…”

“Seconda pagina. C’è l’indirizzo del suo posto di lavoro. Sarà lì fino alle diciotto.”

Sherlock controllò. Un ospedale militare. Sì. Questo era da John. Dato che lui non c’era più, aveva trovato qualcun altro di cui prendersi cura. Chiuse il fascicolo e si alzò di scatto, con un sorriso soddisfatto. Presto si sarebbe ricongiunto a John.

“A più tardi,” salutò, uscendo dalla stanza.

“Non credo che sarai così allegro, quando ci rivedremo, fratello caro,” sospirò Mycroft. Si chiese se avesse preso la decisione giusta, ma, ormai, era tardi per qualsiasi ripensamento. Sherlock sarebbe stato messo davanti alla dura realtà, esattamente come John. Era giusto che, almeno in questo, fossero alla pari. Lo doveva a John, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per colpa del loro piano. Il fatto che non avessero alternative, aveva perso significato, dopo quello che era accaduto.

 

 

La struttura ospedaliera era imponente. La facciata era formata da grandi vetrate intervallate da mattoni bianchi. Vedendola, nessuno avrebbe pensato che fosse una base militare. Solo se ci si soffermava ad osservare alcuni piccoli dettagli, si poteva capire che non fosse un normale ospedale. La Union Jack svettava sopra l’ingresso principale, un enorme portone di legno chiaro, ora spalancato. Non c’erano gradini. L’ingresso era chiuso da una sbarra che veniva sollevata, per lasciare transitare i veicoli, mentre i pedoni entravano attraverso un piccolo corridoio, che passava davanti al posto di guardia, dove il soldato di turno chiedeva il motivo della visita. Tutto era molto rilassato e tranquillo. In quel posto erano ricoverati i militari, appartenenti a qualsiasi corpo, che avessero subito gravi ferite ed avessero bisogno di cure specialistiche, che richiedevano una lunga degenza. Quello era il posto in cui lavorava John.

Sherlock fissava l’ingresso dell’ospedale, dietro cui si trovava John. Era così vicino. Doveva solo attraversare la strada ed entrare in quell’edificio, per potere finalmente immergersi nell’azzurro rassicurante degli occhi di John. Rivedere il suo sorriso sincero ed aperto. Risentire la sua voce. La sua risata. Dissetarsi con la sua meraviglia ed i suoi complimenti, per i ragionamenti che lui riusciva a compiere.

Però, il suo cuore batteva come se fosse impazzito. Non si sarebbe meravigliato, se i passanti lo avessero sentito. E questa cosa lo infastidiva. Cosa c’era di così eccezionale in quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco, da provocare questo assurdo comportamento da parte del suo stupido organo? Avrebbe rivisto John, dopo due anni, cinque mesi, diciannove giorni. Erano trascorsi solo 29 mesi, da quando lo aveva visto, di nascosto, al cimitero davanti alla sua tomba vuota. John era apparso disperato,

_distrutto_

però era vivo. E si sarebbero ricongiunti presto.

_889 giorni. 21336 ore. 1280160 minuti. Senza John._

Aveva vissuto una vita intera, senza John Watson. Cosa era cambiato? Come aveva fatto quell’uomo piccolo ed ordinario, che avrebbe dovuto annoiarlo dopo due minuti, dal loro primo incontro, a diventare così importante? La presenza di John nel suo mind palace era stata… utile,

_fondamentale_

in certi momenti difficili, che aveva vissuto durante la missione. Come era riuscito, John, ad abbattere le altissime mura che aveva costruito intorno a se stesso, per impedire a chiunque di arrivare al suo cuore?

_È John. Un puzzle costruito in un mistero._

Alzò il bavero del cappotto, con un sorriso irriverente, che gli allungava le labbra, al pensiero dell’espressione stupita, che avrebbe stravolto il viso di John, per trasformarsi in quel sorriso luminoso e meravigliato, che gli riservava sempre. Stava per iniziare ad attraversare la strada, quando sentì qualcosa di umido, che gli sfiorava una mano. Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e si trovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri di uno scodinzolante Labrador Retrivier. “E tu chi sei?” Domandò, sfiorando la testa del cane, esitante. L’animale alzò la testa, per andare incontro alla mano, che lo stava accarezzando. Un lieve sorriso dolce si fece strada sulle labbra di Sherlock. Dopo la morte di Redbeard non aveva più voluto cani. Forse era stato un errore, ma aveva sofferto moltissimo, per la perdita del suo unico amico d’infanzia. Avere un cuore era una debolezza, che lui non si poteva permettere.

_Avere il cuore di John è diventato indispensabile._

Soddisfatto per la carezza, il cane si avviò verso l’ospedale. Sherlock lo seguì. Per un attimo, per un solo fugace attimo, gli balenò nella mente il pensiero che John potesse respingerlo, ma una spavalda sicurezza, che tutto sarebbe andato bene, lo cancellò istantaneamente.

 

 

Il militare alla sbarra sorrise all’animale, che si stava avvicinando: “Honey! Sei di ritorno dalla tua solita passeggiata pomeridiana? Non sei andata ad elemosinare cibo da Barney, vero?” Il labrador si fermò per farsi accarezzare anche dal soldato di guardia. L’uomo alzò la testa e rivolse uno sguardo curioso a Sherlock: “Posso aiutarla, signore?”

“Sto cercando il dottor John Watson. Sono un suo vecchio amico e vorrei fargli una sorpresa.”

“Segua pure Honey. È il cane del maggiore Watson e sta tornando da lui.”

“Grazie.”

Sherlock seguì il cane, incredulo del fatto che John avesse preso un animale da compagnia. Aveva sempre pensato che non gli piacessero. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché fosse arrivato a questa conclusione. Forse perché John era completamente solo, quando si erano conosciuti.

_Come me. È stata questa solitudine comune ad unirci? Oppure è stato il fatto che tu sapessi ascoltare, quando io osservavo e parlavo?_

L’animale si fermava a farsi fare una carezza da tutti quelli che incontrava, ma il consulente lo fissava più divertito che impaziente. Sembrava che il cane fosse la mascotte dell’ospedale.

Nessuno gli chiese cosa volesse, come se il fatto che stesse seguendo Honey fosse sufficiente a giustificare la sua presenza in quei corridoi, pieni di vita. Sherlock incrociava medici, infermieri, pazienti e familiari. E li deduceva. Amori, tradimenti, dolore, gioia. Dipinti sui loro volti, nascosti in quelle piccole tracce invisibili, che solo lui notava. Le avrebbe esposte tutte a John, che ne sarebbe stato meravigliato e compiaciuto.

Finalmente, il cane si infilò in una porta semiaperta, per entrare in quello che sembrava essere un ambulatorio, la cui targhetta annunciava, in caratteri eleganti, che era occupato dal Maggiore John Watson. Sherlock fece un sorriso ed aprì la porta, lentamente. Seduto ad una scrivania, con il camice bianco infilato sopra la camicia della divisa, John sorrideva ed accarezzava il cane, che scodinzolava allegro e leccava il padrone, dove gli capitava. Sherlock li osservò in silenzio, provando un’irrazionale ondata di gelosia verso il cane. Il sorriso di John doveva essere rivolto a lui, non a quell’animale!

“Bentornata, vagabonda. Sei stata a trovare tutti i tuoi amici? Prima o poi mi porterai a casa qualche trovatello,” sussurrava John, tenendo il muso del cane fra le mani.

“La guardia le ha chiesto se fosse stata da un certo Barnie. Se prepara le salsicce alla brace, puoi essere sicuro che ne abbia mangiata almeno una. Ne ha dei piccoli residui tra i denti.”

John alzò la testa di scatto, verso la fonte di quella voce, bassa e profonda, che negli ultimi anni aveva sentito solo in sogno. Sherlock si tuffò in occhi azzurri, spalancati per la sorpresa, che sembravano più brillanti e striati di quello che ricordava: “Non sono morto°,” continuò, mentre il sorriso si affievolì sulle sue labbra. John era più sconvolto di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Non gli stava dicendo nulla. Lo fissava, come se fosse stato un’allucinazione.

_Un fantasma… io sono un fantasma per lui… forse l’incarnazione di un incubo…_

“Sono vero. Sono qui, davanti a te, in carne ed ossa. Sono reale,” ripeteva, come se questo fosse stato sufficiente a spiegare la sua presenza in quel luogo, rimanendo in attesa di una reazione, che tardava ad arrivare. Sembrava che John facesse fatica a respirare. Appoggiò i pugni sulla scrivania e si sollevò, facendo forza sulle braccia, con un’immensa fatica, quasi avesse il peso del mondo sulle spalle. Il viso era diventato rosso e gli occhi erano così furiosi, che ricordavano un oceano in tempesta.

“John, stai bene? Vuoi che chiami qualcuno? – la preoccupazione iniziava a farsi strada nella coscienza e nella voce di Sherlock – Forse non è stata una idea brillante, venire qui, senza che Mycroft ti preavvisasse.” “Cosa… come… quando… perché… come hai potuto? Uhm?”

“Oh, sì. Mycroft ed io avevamo previsto diversi scenari, che si potevano presentare, ed altrettante soluzioni. Sai, Moriarty era imprevedibile, ma…”

“COME HAI POTUTO LASCIARMI CREDERE DI ESSERE MORTO PER DUE STRAMALEDETTI ANNI!”

 

 

L’urlo di John squarciò la tranquillità della stanza, come se fosse stato il boato di un’esplosione. Il cane guaì, nascondendosi sotto la scrivania. Sherlock si bloccò, interdetto dalla reazione furente di John e non si rese conto dell’arrivo di un altro uomo, fino a quando questi parlò: “Maggiore va tutto bene? Devo chiamare la sicurezza?”

Sherlock si voltò verso il nuovo venuto, che si era piazzato fra lui e John, come se dovesse difenderlo da un suo attacco. L’uomo era giovane, poco meno di trent’anni. Sposato, ma non da molto. Alto quanto Sherlock, ma più in carne. Biondo, con gli occhi verdi. I gradi sul camice lo definivano come tenente, mentre la targhetta lo identificava come dottor Robert Eames. I muscoli tesi, i pugni chiusi e la mascella serrata facevano capire che fosse pronto alla lotta e che non si sarebbe arreso facilmente.

Sherlock lo fissò stranito: “Io non sono un pericolo per John!”

L’urlo aveva avuto un effetto catartico per John, che si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, di peso. Quel gesto disturbò Sherlock, perché capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse. Odiava non afferrare le cose al volo. Soprattutto se riguardavano John.

“Maggiore…”

“Va tutto bene, tenente Eames. Vada pure. Mi spiace avere urlato. È tutto a posto,” sospirò John.

“Maggiore, non la lascio solo con questo uomo. Se dovesse tentare di aggredirla, lei…”

“Io non ho alcuna intenzione di aggredire John,” sibilò Sherlock, in tono tagliente.

“Tenente, non si preoccupi. Al mio… a quest’uomo non serve attaccarmi fisicamente, per farmi del male. Lui ha altri modi per colpire a morte le persone. E sono ferite che nessuno può impedire che siano inferte né curare. Attenda pure fuori. Questo signore non si fermerà ancora per molto.”

Il giovane ufficiale esitò. Era restio a fare quello che gli era stato chiesto. John non gli aveva dato un ordine diretto. Non ancora, almeno. Non sapeva chi fosse l’uomo alto e magro che aveva davanti, ma non voleva lasciarlo solo con il maggiore. Doveva proteggerlo: “Aspetterò qui fuori, signore,” decise, infine, lanciando a Sherlock un’occhiata d’avvertimento, facendogli capire che sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino da intervenire, per non permettergli di fare del male al suo superiore.

Sherlock sbuffò, infastidito, disdegnando il giovane ufficiale, che lasciò la stanza, accostando la porta.

John stava ignorando il consulente, impegnato a rassicurare e coccolare il cane: “Scusa, Honey, non volevo urlare. Non sono arrabbiato con te. Tu sei una cagnolona brava e buona.”

Sherlock provò, nuovamente, quella strana sensazione di gelosia verso il cane. Non poteva credere che John si interessasse più a quell’animale che a lui, che era tornato dal mondo dei morti e si era sacrificato per proteggerlo!

“Vattene,” mormorò John, in tono stanco.

Sherlock si guardò intorno. Forse il tenente era tornato e John gli stava ordinando di uscire, ma erano soli nella stanza. Allora pensò che lo stesse dicendo al cane, affinché tornasse da dove fosse venuto, in modo che John finisse, una volta per tutte, di ignorarlo, preferendogli quel sacco di pelo e ossa.

“Vattene via Sherlock,” ripeté.

Il consulente fissò John, stupito. La testa era abbassata, per fissare il cane, impedendo a Sherlock di vedere gli occhi del dottore. Il viso era in ombra, ma l’espressione sembrava disperata, rassegnata

_triste._

“Sono tornato e non andrò più via. Il mio nome è stato riabilitato e potrò riprendere la mia collaborazione con Scotland Yard”

“Buon per te. Non hai bisogno di me. Lo hai dimostrato, inscenando il tuo suicidio, lasciandomi credere di essere morto per due anni. Bentornato a Londra. Torna alle tue indagini, ma stai fuori dalla mia vita.”

“Un gruppo terroristico sta preparando un attentato. Mycroft vuole che lo troviamo e lo fermiamo.”

Finalmente, John alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock. Un misto di rabbia e stupore gli arrossava il viso: “Cosa stai dicendo?”

Un sorriso irriverente si fece strada sulle labbra di Sherlock. Aveva attirato l’attenzione di John. Se fosse riuscito a coinvolgerlo nella sua indagine, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima del suo finto suicidio: “Non puoi negare che ti sia mancata l’adrenalina scatenata dalla caccia. Ammetti che vorresti uscire di qui e correre con me, per le strade di Londra, per fermare assassini, ladri e cospiratori. Vieni con me, John. L’esercito non è il tuo posto. La tua casa si trova al 221B di Baker Street. Con me. Tu ed io contro il mondo. Lo ricordi John, vero? Andiamo,” lo sollecitò, con voce suadente e profonda.

“Fuori di qui. – sibilò John, per tutta risposta – Vattene via subito o ti faccio buttare fuori.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: “John…”

“FUORI!”

John non fu costretto a ripetere l’urlo. Il tenente Eames spalancò la porta ed entrò, insieme ad altri due uomini: “Credo che sia giunto il momento che lei se ne vada, signore,” l’ufficiale esortò Sherlock, in tono tagliente. Non erano necessarie le straordinarie capacità deduttive del consulente investigativo, per capire che quell’uomo fosse deciso a buttarlo fuori, letteralmente e senza troppi complimenti. Sherlock riportò l’attenzione su John, che era tornato ad occuparsi del cane: “Smetti di pensare solo a quella bestia! Io sono qui! Se sei arrabbiato o deluso, picchiami, urlami contro, insultami, ma non ignorarmi. John…”

“Non ho nulla da dirti. Tu sei morto, Sherlock. Vattene. Non tornare a cercarmi. Sono trascorsi due anni, Sherlock. Due anni. Due lunghi anni. Non esiste più un noi, se mai c’è stato. Tu non hai bisogno di me. Io ho trovato il mio posto. È stato bello, fino a quando è durato. Ora è finita. Vattene. Vai a vivere la tua vita. Senza di me,” la voce si era affievolita, la rabbia era svanita, per trasformarsi in una preghiera disperata.

Sherlock sapeva che John gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma non poté insistere. Il tenente appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del consulente, con una presa salda e decisa: “È stato invitato gentilmente ad andarsene. Non mi costringa a passare alle maniere forti.”

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non ribatté. Non voleva causare problemi a John: “Non finisce qui,” mormorò, in tono dolce e si lasciò condurre fuori, senza opporre resistenza.

Arrivati all’ingresso, il tenente lasciò la presa: “Non torni. Chiunque lei sia, non è persona gradita. La prossima volta non arriverà fino all’ambulatorio. Glielo posso garantire.”

Sherlock non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo. Alzò il bavero del cappotto e si allontanò, a passo lento, nella lieve brezza del crepuscolo. Avrebbe trovato un modo per incontrare John fuori dall’ospedale. Doveva solo avere pazienza, ma tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

 

 

Il tenente Eames tornò nell’ambulatorio, da John. Lo trovò sprofondato nella sedia, con i gomiti appoggiati alla scrivania e le mani che avvolgevano il volto. L’espressione era sconvolta. Honey aveva appoggiato il muso su una delle cosce di John ed uggiolava flebilmente.

“Signore, posso accompagnarla a casa?” domandò, in tono dolce.

“Credo che sia il caso,” sospirò John.

Accarezzò la testa di Honey e le sorrise, in modo triste. Appoggiò le mani alla scrivania e si sollevò dalla sedia, facendo forza sulle braccia. Trovata una posizione stabile, si sfilò il camice e lo appese all’attaccapanni che aveva alle spalle, sorreggendosi alla scrivania, con una mano. Si infilò un giaccone e prese le stampelle, appoggiate alla parete. Con un grande sforzo, camminò intorno alla scrivania, seguito passo a passo dal cane. Eames tratteneva il fiato. Ogni volta che lo vedeva camminare, il tenente doveva resistere alla tentazione di andare da John ed aiutarlo. Sapeva che il maggiore non lo avrebbe apprezzato. Lo spirito combattivo e il desiderio di indipendenza, che John dimostrava in ogni occasione, erano stati la fiamma che lo avevano sostenuto, dopo l’esplosione dell’elicottero. Il maggiore John Watson era un esempio per tutti i soldati che lottavano per riprendere in mano la propria vita, dopo avere subito ferite devastanti. I tutori alle gambe e le stampelle non gli impedivano di continuare a visitare e sostenere i militari feriti, che gli venivano portati, soprattutto per avere un aiuto psicologico. Vedere che lui poteva continuare a fare il proprio lavoro, nonostante fosse praticamente paralizzato dalla vita in giù, era un incentivo per tutti gli altri feriti. Con lentezza e fatica, John raggiunse il parcheggio interno e salì sull’auto di Eames.

Quando uscirono nelle strade di Londra, non si accorsero degli occhi chiari come l’acqua trasparente, che li stavano osservando, mentre si allontanavano.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi, in modo deciso. Avrebbe scoperto dove vivesse John e lo avrebbe affrontato. Aveva tante cose da dirgli e non vi avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo. Ora che si era ricongiunto al suo cuore, non avrebbe permesso a niente ed a nessuno di tenerlo separato da lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> *Dialogo da “A Study in Pink”.  
> ° Sono tutte frasi prese da “The Empty Hearse”. 
> 
> Niente pugni o testate per Sherlock, ma solo per validi motivi fisici, non certo perché non li meriti o John non vorrebbe darglieli. E non è detto che lo faccia, in futuro.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e seguendo questa storia.  
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Appuntamento a domenica, per il prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Una dolorosa scoperta

Londra non era mai stata così fredda. Non per lui. Anche quando nevicava o si formava il ghiaccio nei laghetti dei suoi parchi, Sherlock Holmes sentiva che Londra gli scaldava il cuore. Eppure, quel giorno non era così. John lo aveva allontanato da sé. Non lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte, come aveva a lungo sognato. Non gli aveva lasciato il tempo di raccontare quello che aveva fatto. Di spiegare come fosse stato possibile inscenare il proprio suicidio. Di confessare ciò che aveva scoperto di provare per lui.

_Per John._

Forse era stato meglio così. Non era sicuro di come avrebbe reagito John Watson non-sono-gay alla scoperta che lui, Sherlock Holmes l’uomo-senza-cuore-per-cui-i-sentimenti-sono-solo-una-reazione-chimica-difettosa, fosse arrivato alla conclusione di essere innamorato del suo compagno di avventure, del suo blogger, del suo unico amico.

_Di John._

Probabilmente John avrebbe usato quel tatto e quella delicatezza, che solo lui sapeva dimostrare verso tutti, per fargli capire che non provava gli stessi sentimenti. Che non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato. Che lui cercava una compagna, con cui formare una famiglia, non un ragazzino viziato da accudire. Che doveva smettere di amarlo, per non soffrire. Avrebbe potuto decidere di non vederlo più, per non alimentare in lui la speranza di poterlo conquistare od aumentare la sofferenza per essere stato respinto. Forse era meglio essere il migliore amico di John Watson, che il suo mancato amante. Forse. Eppure, nel profondo del proprio cuore, Sherlock sentiva che avrebbe dovuto trovare il coraggio di essere sincero con il dottore, perché se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto accettarlo senza riserve, quello era John. Come aveva sempre fatto. Forse lo avrebbe anche ricambiato. Forse. Troppi forse. I sentimenti erano sempre stati difficili da gestire, perché lo facevano sentire esposto e vulnerabile. Eppure anche lui meritava di essere felice. Doveva riflettere attentamente sulla prossima mossa, che avrebbe potuto portarlo a raggiungere il cuore di John. Intanto, Sherlock era pronto a riprendere il proprio posto nel mondo dei vivi.

 

 

**Una dolorosa scoperta**

 

 

La giornata all’obitorio del Bart’s era finalmente terminata e Molly Hooper si stava dirigendo verso lo spogliatoio, per cambiarsi ed andare a casa. Aveva eseguito alcune autopsie di routine.

_Sherlock avrebbe sbuffato definendole noiose._

Persone anziane morte per cause naturali, nei loro letti. Avrebbe dovuto firmare i rapporti e compilare un paio di moduli, ma potevano attendere il giorno dopo. Era questo il bello di lavorare con i morti. Non  si lamentavano delle cure né del in modo in cui venivano trattati né dei tempi di attesa. Nei due anni in cui Sherlock era stato assente, le cose erano state tranquille. Nessuna incursione nel cuore della notte né asportazione di pezzi di corpi per gli eccentrici esperimenti dell’unico consulente investigativo del mondo. Non  sarebbe durata ancora molto. Negli ultimi giorni, i giornali si erano riempiti di lunghe ritrattazioni e di dettagliate spiegazioni di come fossero stati tutti ingannati da un geniale e malefico signore del crimine. Molly li aveva letti con un certo disgusto, perché ricordava ancora perfettamente i velenosi attacchi che gli stessi giornali avevano portato a Sherlock, nel periodo in cui James Moriarty aveva deciso di distruggerlo. Quella strana attività, però, poteva voler dire solo una cosa: Sherlock Holmes stava per tornare. Se non fosse stato così, il fratello non avrebbe mai permesso che vi fosse un’esposizione mediatica di quel tipo, con il rischio di mettere in pericolo Sherlock e la sua missione. Presto lo avrebbe rivisto. Era sicura che quanto prima Sherlock sarebbe riapparso in pubblico e tutto sarebbe tornato come era due anni prima.

_Non proprio tutto._

Molly non aveva frequentato molto John, nemmeno dopo l’incidente. Si sentiva in colpa. Non aveva potuto dire di no a Sherlock, soprattutto vedendolo così disperato. Lo aveva aiutato ad inscenare il proprio suicidio e non se ne pentiva, perché avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Sherlock e perché aveva protetto degli innocenti. Questo, però, non la faceva sentire meglio. Quando vedeva John, non riusciva a non pensare al fatto che il dottore non sarebbe tornato nell’esercito, se non avesse creduto che Sherlock fosse morto. Se non fosse tornato nell’esercito, non avrebbe avuto l’incidente. Molly si chiese cosa sarebbe accaduto, con il ritorno di Sherlock.

Era arrivata nello spogliatoio ed aveva aperto lo sportello del proprio mobiletto, quando nello specchio vide il riflesso del viso di Sherlock. Molly si voltò, per essere sicura che non si trattasse di una allucinazione provocata da quello a cui stava pensando. Sherlock era lì, davanti a lei. Sano e salvo. Più magro e pallido del solito. Però, vivo. Molly gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò con trasporto. Solo due anni prima non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo, ma le cose erano cambiate. Non le importava se Sherlock la avrebbe insultata od avrebbe sbuffato o fatto qualche commento velenoso. Era tornato. Era vivo. E le importava solo questo.

“Anche io sono contento di vederti,” mormorò Sherlock.

“Davvero?”

“Certo! Perché dovresti dubitarne? Moriarty è stato sconfitto nel momento in cui non ha capito che anche _tu_ facevi parte delle persone a cui io tenevo. Ha sottovalutato il nostro rapporto. Non ha compreso che aveva lasciato fuori la persona più importante.”

Molly lo lasciò andare, arrossendo, imbarazzata, ma felice. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe sentito quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Sherlock Holmes. Rivolte a _lei_!

_Chissà cosa hai passato in questi anni. Quanto ti sei sentito solo. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per te. Qualsiasi. Anche seguirti in capo al mondo ed aiutarti nella tua missione._

“È un uomo fortunato,” sorrise Sherlock.

“Chi?”

“Quello che ti ha messo al dito l’anello.”

_Avresti potuto essere tu. Avresti dovuto essere tu. Se non fosse arrivato John…_

“Si chiama Tom e non è uno psicopatico. Lestrade lo ha rivoltato come un calzino, quando si è accorto che stavamo facendo sul serio.”

“Era giusto che trovassi qualcuno che potesse renderti felice. Te lo meriti, Molly Hooper. Grazie per quello che hai fatto per me.”

Con un gesto inconsueto, Sherlock si abbassò e lasciò un tenero bacio sulla guancia di Molly. Mentre se ne andava, la giovane donna lo osservava. Era sicura che non sapesse nulla di John o non sarebbe stato così tranquillo e tenero. Con un sospiro, si tolse il camice, chiedendosi se Sherlock avrebbe mai capito di amare John e trovato il modo ed il coraggio di confessarlo. Soprattutto al diretto interessato. Prima che John entrasse nella vita del giovane Holmes, Molly aveva desiderato che Sherlock si innamorasse di lei, ricambiando i suoi sentimenti. Aveva dolorosamente compreso di non avere speranze la prima volta in cui aveva visto il dottore con il consulente investigativo. La sua pazienza, la sua tolleranza, il modo in cui John, con uno sguardo, faceva capire a Sherlock quello che pensava, la avevano infastidita. Inoltre, Sherlock non lo insultava, come faceva con il resto dell’umanità, ma parlava con lui, come se fosse l’unica persona presente nella stanza. L’unico di cui gli importasse. Molly, avrebbe voluto che quello stupido, insignificante e banale uomo sparisse dalla faccia della terra, affinché Sherlock si accorgesse di lei. Non era accaduto. E Molly aveva capito. Forse non gli altri. Sicuramente non Sherlock né John. Lei sì. Sherlock si era innamorato. Di John. Dell’uomo che aveva saputo trovare la strada per raggiungere quel cuore, che Sherlock teneva  celato al mondo intero. Ed ora lo aspettava una prova terribile. La verità sarebbe stata devastante. Nessuno poteva prevedere come avrebbe reagito Sherlock.

Molly chiuse l’armadietto. Tom la aspettava a cena. Il rassicurante, solido e concreto Tom.

_E se…_

Scosse la testa. Basta con i “se” e con i “forse”. Poteva essere amica di Sherlock. Nulla di più. Doveva farselo bastare.

 

 

Il parcheggio era poco illuminato. Freddo. Silenzioso. L’uomo alto, con i capelli brizzolati, si fermò, guardandosi intorno. Non c’era nessuno, quindi poteva accendersi una sigaretta senza dovere sopportare lo sguardo di disapprovazione di qualcuno. Aveva provato più volte a smettere di fumare. Aveva usato anche i cerotti alla nicotina. Niente. Non era riuscito a smettere. Per quanto sapesse che non fosse salutare, fumare gli scaricava i nervi meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa. Meglio di una bella sbronza. Meglio di una sfuriata. Meglio di… meglio di qualsiasi cosa. Gregory Lestrade aveva ripreso a fumare dopo il suicidio di Sherlock Holmes. Doveva esserci stato qualcosa di inconscio, in quella decisione. Se fosse andato da un terapista, probabilmente gli avrebbe detto che fumare fosse un modo indiretto per punirsi della pessima decisione che riteneva di avere preso, dando retta a Donovan ed Anderson, quando avevano accusato Sherlock per il rapimento dei due ragazzini.

_Al diavolo i terapisti! Non ho tempo né soldi per andare da loro e sentirmi dire delle stupidaggini._

Lestrade era sicuro che tutto dipendesse dallo stress provocato dall’aumento di lavoro. Gli mancava Sherlock. La sua mente brillante. Il modo in cui risolveva i casi, tra sbuffi infastiditi ed insulti diretti. Non si era mai sentito veramente offeso. Greg era affascinato dall’intelligenza di Sherlock e lo rispettava. Gli dispiaceva che fosse morto, credendo che lui lo ritenesse un imbroglione. Se avesse potuto tornare indietro, gli avrebbe fatto sapere che lui aveva fiducia nelle sue capacità intellettive ed investigative, superiori a quelle di chiunque l’ispettore avesse mai visto all’opera. Lestrade estrasse il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del lungo cappotto scuro e ne fece scivolare fuori una, infilandosela in bocca. La fiamma dell’accendino gli scaldò il viso per il tempo necessario ad innescare la combustione della carta e del tabacco. La prima boccata… la prima boccata fu qualcosa di fantastico, atteso e desiderato da ore. Qualcosa che attivò i suoi sensi del piacere.

Immerso nella sensazione di pace e abbandono che gli dava la sigaretta, non sentì i passi avvicinarsi. La voce, calda e profonda, lo colse completamente di sorpresa: “Quella roba ti ucciderà.”*

Lestrade si bloccò. Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Quella voce… se la era immaginata. _Lui_ era morto. Aveva visto il _suo_ cadavere sul tavolo di freddo acciaio della morgue. Più di due anni prima. Si stava immaginando di sentirla. Non poteva essere…

Si voltò di scatto, sentendo un lievissimo rumore di passi provenire da dietro. E se lo trovò davanti, avvolto nel suo immancabile cappotto nero. Alto, magro…

_Sempre più magro… cosa hai passato in questi due anni, Sherlock? Cosa hai fatto? Cosa ti hanno fatto?_

Non riuscì nemmeno a meravigliarsi del fatto che Sherlock Holmes fosse lì, davanti a lui, vivo e vegeto. Erano mesi che Anderson lo frastornava con le sue teorie assurde su come avesse fatto a salvarsi e su cosa stesse facendo: “Oh, che bastardo!”* sbottò con gioia. Buttò le braccia al collo di Sherlock, stringendolo a sé con forza, per essere certo che non fosse un’allucinazione. Un fantasma.

Sherlock rimase fermo, fra le braccia di quell’uomo che gli aveva sempre dato fiducia e credito. Non gli importava che si fosse lasciato ingannare da Donovan ed Anderson. Poteva capire che fosse caduto nella trappola di Moriarty. Poteva accettare che avesse dubitato di lui e delle sue capacità, anche se solo per qualche secondo. Minuto. Ora. Giorno. Sherlock aveva sempre saputo che Lestrade non lo ritenesse un imbroglione.

“Come… quando… dove…”

“Sarebbe utile che tu finissi almeno una domanda, Graham, così saprei cosa tu voglia sapere.”

“Greg.”

“Greg.”

“Non importa come tu abbia fatto ad inscenare la tua morte, quando tu sia tornato o dove sia stato in tutto questo tempo. L’importante è che tu sia tornato. Intero. E che tu stia bene. Perché stai bene, vero?”

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso triste. Quelle erano le parole che aveva sperato di sentire da John, non da Lestrade. Se al posto dell’ispettore ci fosse stato il suo amato dottore, Sherlock sarebbe stato un uomo felice, ma non era stato così. Non sapeva che tipo di benvenuto aspettarsi da Lestrade, ma questo gli stava piacendo: “Se per te non è un problema, vorrei riprendere la mia collaborazione con Scotland Yard… e con te. Il mio nome è stato completamente riabilitato, quindi la mia presenza non inficerà le tue indagini.”

“Nulla mi farebbe più piacere che riaverti come consulente. Non posso credere che Anderson avesse ragione,” ridacchiò Lestrade, incredulo.

“Anderson? Cosa c’entra quell’idiota di Anderson, ora?” Domandò Sherlock, seccato.

“Non è poi così idiota come credi tu. Dopo un primo momento di euforia, per essersi liberato di te, Anderson ha iniziato a riflettere su ciò che era accaduto. Forse si è sentito responsabile del tuo suicidio, forse ha notato delle sbavature nella storia montata da Moriarty, non lo so, non lo ho mai veramente capito. Qualsiasi sia stato il motivo, Anderson ha iniziato a dire a tutti che tu fossi vivo e che non fossi un imbroglione. Spendeva ogni secondo del suo tempo libero, per dimostrare che tu fossi in qualche parte del mondo a sgominare bande criminali e smascherare persone corrotte. Ci ha rimesso il lavoro. Vorrei vedere la sua faccia quando scoprirà che aveva ragione!”

“Forse, a forza di starmi vicino, Anderson è stato contaminato da un po’ della mia intelligenza.”

Lestrade scoppiò in una risata felice: “Forse. Quando riprenderai il lavoro con noi?”

“Devo trovare dei terroristi per mio fratello, ma direi che basteranno pochi giorni. Se hai qualcosa, che sia veramente interessante, chiamami. I miei numeri saranno riattivati tutti entro stanotte.”

“Lo farò, stanne certo.”

Lestrade sembrò sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma serrò la bocca velocemente, come se avesse deciso di soprassedere. Sherlock si chiese cosa volesse dire, ma non diede troppo peso alla cosa. Con un cenno del capo salutò Lestrade e se ne andò. Greg lo osservò allontanarsi, la figura elegante messa in risalto dal lungo cappotto, che svolazzava indolente.

Greg avrebbe voluto chiedere a Sherlock se avesse già incontrato John, ma si era trattenuto. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che John fosse stata la prima persona a cui Sherlock avesse annunciato il proprio ritorno nel mondo dei vivi. Se Holmes era così calmo e pronto a tornare al lavoro, poteva significare solo che, in qualche modo, John fosse riuscito a tenergli nascoste le proprie condizioni. Non sarebbe certo stato lui a rivelare il segreto del dottore.

_Ognuno di noi ha fatto le proprie scelte, per motivazioni che possono essere nobili od egoistiche. Ogni decisione, però, ha portato a delle conseguenze, che hanno influenzato la vita delle persone coinvolte. Arriverà anche per Sherlock il momento di affrontare ciò che ha provocato. Che si goda un po’ di pace, ora. Sono sicuro che se lo sia meritato._

 

 

Baker Street non era cambiata. I palazzi erano sempre gli stessi. I negozi anche. Anzi, no. La merceria non c’era più. Al suo posto, c’era un negozio pieno di quelle cianfrusaglie che attiravano solo i turisti. La sera era calata e si era trasformata quasi in notte. La luce al 221A era ancora accesa.

_La signora Hudson sta lavando i piatti. Ha avuto ospiti, stasera._

Sherlock alzò gli occhi. Le finestre del 221B erano buie. I lampioni della strada illuminavano le tende scure e pesanti.

_Probabilmente piene di polvere. Mycroft ha fatto in modo che la signora Hudson non affittasse l’appartamento a nessuno. John avrebbe dovuto essere lì ad aspettarmi. Invece…_

La mano, infilata nella tasca del cappotto, stringeva la chiave del 221B. Fredda. Rigida. Quasi tagliente. Non vi sarebbe stato nulla di accogliente, in quell’appartamento gelido e pieno di polvere, perché mancava ciò che gli aveva sempre dato calore.

_John._

Erano entrati insieme, in quella casa. Vi avevano riso e discusso. Si erano coperti le spalle a vicenda prima ancora di conoscersi. Avevano imparato a rispettarsi. A capirsi al volo. John aveva aperto Sherlock al mondo, insegnandogli a vederlo attraverso i suoi occhi. Sherlock non aveva cambiato idea sulla stupidità dell’umanità, ma aveva imparato a tollerarla. Poi, era stato costretto ad abbandonare John. Per proteggerlo.

_Lo capirai, un giorno? Mi permetterai di spiegarti perché io abbia dovuto farlo? Oppure mi punirai per il resto della mia vita, negandomi la tua compagnia? Tu non sei così. Non tieni il broncio tanto a lungo. Un paio di giorni… un paio di giorni e potrò spiegarti… raccontarti… riaverti al mio fianco…_

Infilò la chiave nella serratura e la fece scattare. La signora Hudson apparve sulla porta del 221A con i guanti di lattice ed una padella in mano. Trovandosi davanti Sherlock, iniziò ad urlare, con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

“Signora Hudson, la smetta, le verrà un infarto e sveglierà i vicini!” Sherlock le fu accanto in pochi secondi.

“Se qualcuno mi farà morire, quello sarai tu! Sei vivo! VIVO!”

“Direi di sì, signora Hudson. Sono abbastanza sicuro di poter essere annoverato fra i vivi.”

La padella tremò violentemente nella mano della donna. Ripresasi dallo spavento, una insolita rabbia apparve nei suoi occhi: “Ti sembrano scherzi da fare ad un’anziana signora come me? Dovrei usare questa padella per metterti un po’ di buon senso in testa!”

Con molta delicatezza, Sherlock prese la padella dalla mano della signora Hudson, entrò in casa e la mise nel lavello della cucina.

“Siediti. Ti faccio un tea,” ordinò la donna.

Sherlock non osò disobbedire. Senza levarsi il cappotto, si sedette al tavolo.

“Due anni. Ti sei fatto credere morto per due anni.”

“Ho dovuto farlo per proteggere lei…”

“Non si fanno queste cose Sherlock Holmes, per nessun motivo,” lo interruppe la signora Hudson, sbattendo il bollitore sul fuoco.

“Non ho avuto altra scelta.”

“Fingere di suicidarsi davanti al povero John. Il dolore che gli hai provocato era vero e lo ha quasi distrutto! E quello che...” La signora Hudson si fermò di colpo, si voltò verso Sherlock, con gli occhi pieni di pena. Sembrava non trovare le parole.

“Non avrei mai voluto causarle tanto dolore, signora Hudson, ma dovevo proteggere le persone che Moriarty stava minacciando. Sono tornato perché siete al sicuro e non farò mai più una cosa come questa. Posso assicurarglielo. Se per lei va bene, riprenderei il mio vecchio appartamento. Tra qualche giorno tornerà anche John…”

“Anche John? Lo hai visto?”

“Sì. Ora è furioso con me, ma anche lei sa come John si arrabbi facilmente. Quando gli sarà passata, capirà che deve lasciare l’esercito e tornare a casa. Da noi. Non è un problema se porta con sé il cane, vero? Sembra che vi sia molto affezionato.”

“Oh, certo che può venire anche Honey! È così dolce ed è bravissima con John. Lo aiuta molto.”

“In cosa può essere d’aiuto un cane?” Domandò Sherlock, quasi stizzito. Gli bruciava ancora che John avesse dedicato più attenzioni al cane che a lui.

La donna si voltò verso il bollitore, che aveva iniziato a sibilare. Lo tolse dal fuoco e vi immerse il tea. Prese dei biscotti, li mise in un piatto e lo portò in tavola: “Mangia. Ne hai bisogno. Sei ancora più magro del solito. Chissà cosa hai passato, povero caro,” sussurrò.

Sherlock non aveva fame, ma decise che non fosse il caso di contraddire la signora Hudson. Dopo quello che le aveva fatto passare, mangiare e bere qualcosa con lei non era un grande sacrificio. La donna versò il tea nelle tazze e si sedette accanto a Sherlock. Il silenzio cadde nella piccola cucina. Si sentiva il ticchettio della pendola all’ingresso, mentre mangiavano i biscotti e bevevano il tea. Sherlock sentì qualcosa che si scaldava all’interno del suo corpo e capì che non era il tea, ma il fatto di essere tornato, finalmente, a casa.

 

 

Quando mise piede nel soggiorno, trovò che tutto era rimasto come lo aveva lasciato. Il suo violino era nella custodia, sul tavolino, sotto alla finestra. Il teschio era sulla mensola, sopra al camino. Le due poltrone erano sempre una di fronte all’altra. Sul tavolo della cucina, c’era il microscopio. L’appartamento sembrava un mausoleo, costruito per conservare la sua memoria. Tutto era pieno di polvere, ma a Sherlock non importava. Mancava solo una cosa. John non era lì.

_Ci sono dei terroristi da fermare. John tornerà presto._

Si tolse il cappotto ed iniziò a mandare messaggi alla sua rete di senzatetto, mentre appendeva alla parete le immagini di coloro che avrebbe fatto sorvegliare, per capire cosa stesse accadendo. Finito il lavoro, si sedette sulla sua poltrona, le mani congiunte sotto il mento, mentre fissava le fotografie e le poche informazioni che aveva.

Mycroft lo trovò in quella posizione, la mattina dopo, quando lo raggiunse a Baker Street. Sherlock sembrò non notare l’ingresso del fratello, che si sedette nella poltrona di John.

“Un mio informatore mi ha fatto avere un filmato della metropolitana in cui Lord Moran fa una cosa strana. Dovresti tenerlo d’occhio, scoprire dove intenda trascorrere la notte del grande voto. Sono sicuro che ci sia lui, dietro il tuo misterioso attentato. Fossi in te, farei anche controllare le gallerie della metropolitana. Qualcosa di dismesso, che passi vicino al Parlamento.”

“Non hai intenzione di andarci tu? Pensavo che saresti stato curioso di sapere cosa stessero architettando questi attentatori.”

“Noioso,” si lamentò Sherlock, alzandosi dalla poltrona.

“Hai visto John?”

Sherlock si fermò sulla porta della cucina: “Mi ha cacciato. Stai tranquillo, però, non ho preso a pugni nessuno dei militari che mi hanno gentilmente accompagnato all’uscita dell’ospedale in cui lavora.”

Mycroft strinse forte il manico dell’ombrello, come se si aspettasse una sfuriata da parte del fratello, ma Sherlock non aggiunse altro e andò in bagno. L’acqua della doccia iniziò a scorrere poco dopo. Il maggiore degli Holmes estrasse il cellulare e diede istruzioni ad Anthea, per sorvegliare ed arrestare Moran, dopo la perlustrazione delle gallerie della metropolitana. Qualche minuto dopo, Sherlock uscì dal bagno, entrò in camera da letto e ne uscì con abiti puliti.

“Dove stai andando?”

“Ho risolto il tuo caso noioso. Dato che tu non hai più bisogno di me e che Lestrade non ha telefonato per chiedermi di aiutarlo in qualche caso, che non riesce a risolvere, vado da John, per vedere se riesco a farlo ragionare. È stupido che rimanga nell’esercito. Ora sono tornato e devo fargli capire che il suo posto sia qui, a Baker Street, con me.”

“Perché?”

“Come perché? Non è ovvio?”

Mycroft si alzò, appoggiandosi all’ombrello, e fissò il fratello dritto negli occhi. L’espressione era così seria, che Sherlock quasi si preoccupò: “Sherlock, te lo ho già detto che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio.”

“Lo dici solo perché _tu_ sei solo. Dimmi, Mycroft, sei sicuro di essere felice?”

“Io non sono solo e il fatto che io sia felice o meno non è il soggetto del nostro discorso. Non sono io quello che si rifugia nella droga, quando le cose non vanno come vorrebbe che andassero.”

“Sono _anni_ che non mi drogo e lo sai anche tu,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Non ti sei drogato solo perché sapevi che John non ne sarebbe stato contento e tu tieni troppo alla sua approvazione. Non puoi sostituire una dipendenza con un’altra.”

“John non è una droga. John è una persona. E, anche se le cose stessero come dici tu, sarebbe decisamente un passo avanti, non credi? Oppure preferisci che torni alle vere droghe?”

“Vorrei che tu crescessi e smettessi di dipendere da qualcosa o da qualcuno. Vorrei che tu fossi forte, indipendente, capace di affrontare il mondo per quello che è: imperfetto e pieno di dolore. Tu lo sfuggi. Ti nascondi dietro la tua superiorità intellettuale, come se fosse uno scudo, capace di proteggerti dai sentimenti che vorresti provare, ma che temi.”

“Mycroft, deciditi! Sembri confuso. Prima mi dici che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio, poi che devo imparare ad affrontarli.”

“Sapere cosa provi e non farti travolgere dai sentimenti, è l’unico modo che esiste per non farsi governare da essi. L’unico modo per non farsi ferire. L’unico modo per impedire a chiunque di usarli contro di te.”

“E tu vivi così, Mycroft? Senza provare nulla per nessuno? Non credi che sia da vigliacchi?”

“No, se ti permette di essere lucido e di svolgere al meglio il tuo lavoro.”

“E il lavoro è tutto, vero?”

“Non è così anche per te, fratello caro? Non sei sposato con il tuo lavoro?”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo. Non era più sicuro della risposta a questa domanda. Tutto dipendeva da cosa avrebbe fatto e detto John. Stava correndo un rischio enorme. Poteva essere respinto ed essere ferito, ma doveva farlo. Lo aveva compreso in modo lampante quella notte. La casa vuota, la casa senza John, era qualcosa che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco, tolto il fiato, fermato il cuore. John _doveva_ tornare. Se non fosse stato così… Sherlock si infilò il cappotto e uscì di casa.

Mycroft lo seguì con lo sguardo. Avrebbe dovuto aumentare la sorveglianza su suo fratello, perché la possibilità di una ricaduta nell’incubo della droga era sempre più elevata. Si era sempre chiesto se John sarebbe stato la salvezza o la distruzione per Sherlock. Presto avrebbe avuto la risposta.

 

 

L’auto uscì dall’ospedale militare poco dopo le 18. Sherlock aveva atteso nel taxi per buona parte del pomeriggio. Nessuno lo aveva notato. Aveva fatto parcheggiare il taxi all’angolo di una strada di fronte, in modo da vedere, senza essere visto. Riconobbe subito l’auto e l’autista.

“Segui quell’auto,” ordinò al taxista.

“Grande! Come nei film,” sorrise l’autista, entusiasta. L’uomo faceva parte della sua rete di informatori e gli obbedì senza porre domande.

Sherlock sapeva che avrebbe potuto evitare quel pedinamento da film,

_da amante geloso_

se avesse chiesto a Mycroft di dirgli dove abitasse John. Era sicurissimo che il fratello lo sapesse, ma non voleva che si intromettesse nella sua vita più di quanto non avesse già fatto. L’auto del tenente Eames attraversò Londra, per fermarsi in un tranquillo quartiere di periferia, pieno di casette sicuramente abitate da membri della media borghesia, benestanti e benpensanti, onesti e rispettosi di regole e leggi. Il quartiere era pulito ed ordinato. Era strano che John non vivesse in una base militare, ma era meglio così. Gli sarebbe stato più facile avvicinarlo senza guardie e piantoni, pronti ad intervenire e a cacciarlo via.

L’auto si fermò davanti ad una palazzina di due piani, che non aveva gradini davanti all’ingresso. Guardando la disposizione delle finestre, si capiva che vi fossero appartamenti dal piano terra al secondo. Il taxi si fermò poco lontano. Sherlock avrebbe aspettato che John fosse entrato, per raggiungerlo e parlargli. Il tenente Eames scese dall’auto e corse ad aprire la portiera dalla parte di John. Sherlock non capiva il perché di quella mossa. John non era una dama accompagnata a casa dal suo corteggiatore, dopo una serata trascorsa insieme. Non aveva bisogno di nessuno che gli aprisse la portiera o la porta, per cortesia. Qualcosa di assurdo, un misto fra rabbia e gelosia crebbe dentro Sherlock. Era sicuro che Eames fosse sposato ed anche da poco. Non poteva avere una relazione con John!

_Non con il **mio** John!_

Honey fu la prima a scendere dall’auto. Sherlock vide che si fermava sul marciapiede, di fianco alla portiera spalancata e tenuta aperta da Eames. La cosa seguente che apparve, era qualcosa priva di senso. Sembravano delle stampelle. Finalmente apparve la testa di John, seguita dalle gambe. Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di Sherlock. Le gambe di John erano avvolte da dei tutori rigidi. Con estrema fatica, John si mise in piedi, spostò le stampelle leggermente in avanti, poi strisciò i piedi. Lentamente, come se ogni passo gli procurasse dolore e necessitasse di tutta l’energia che il dottore possedeva, John arrivò alla porta, che Eames gli aveva già aperto. Sherlock vide John salutare Eames con un sorriso riconoscente. Il tenente attese che il dottore entrasse e che la porta fosse chiusa, poi tornò alla propria auto e partì. Sherlock non sapeva cosa fare. L’orrore e la disperazione lo avevano travolto.

_Cosa è successo, mentre non c’ero? Perché Mycroft non mi ha detto nulla? E io… cosa ho fatto… come ho potuto chiederti di correre con me, per le strade di Londra, a caccia di criminali? Avrai pensato che io sia un mostro… come ho fatto a non capire… a non vedere… io che notavo qualsiasi cosa diversa in te… anche se praticamente invisibile… come ho fatto a non notare che non ti muovevi come facevi prima? Quanto soffri a causa delle tue condizioni? È per questo che mi hai respinto? Pensi che io non possa accettarti? Non hai capito che farei qualsiasi cosa per te? Che accetterei qualsiasi cosa da te, pur di averti al mio fianco? Come posso farti tornare da me, senza ferire il tuo orgoglio e farti pensare che io stai agendo per pietà? Io ti voglio al mio fianco per egoismo. Perché, senza di te, la mia vita non ha più alcun significato._

“Capo, cosa facciamo?” La voce del taxista lo riportò alla realtà.

“Riportami a Baker Street,” ordinò Sherlock. Doveva tornare a casa. Doveva riflettere, per trovare la soluzione e le parole giuste. Doveva convincere John a tornare da lui. Sherlock era sicuro che il salotto di Baker Street gli avrebbe ispirato la soluzione giusta, perché quel posto era pieno della loro essenza e presto li avrebbe rivisti insieme.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> *Frasi da “The Empty Hearse” 
> 
> Questo capitolo è soprattutto una sequenza di missing moment, che riguardano Sherlock ed il suo ritorno nel mondo dei “vivi”. Io mi sono divertita ad integrare ciò che vediamo in “The Empty Hearse” e spero che vi sia piaciuto. Allo stesso tempo, il caso non coinvolge Sherlock più di tanto, perché non c’è John, con cui condividere l’avventura.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e seguendo la storia.
> 
> A domenica prossima!
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Confronto

Londra si era svegliata sotto un sole splendente, ma la giornata era fredda. John era seduto a fare colazione davanti alla finestra della cucina, che dava su un piccolo giardino, in cui spesso andava a passeggiare con Honey. Stava sorseggiando il tea bollente con calma, dato che non sarebbe andato a lavorare. Il ritorno di Sherlock lo aveva sconvolto più di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere ed aveva chiesto alcuni giorni di permesso. Era stato costretto a farlo, perché non riusciva a concentrarsi sul lavoro ed aveva bisogno di riflettere su cosa fare, ora che il fantasma di Sherlock si era trasformato in una persona in carne ed ossa. Per mesi

_anni_

aveva atteso il ritorno del suo migliore amico, sperando, assurdamente, che si levasse dalla fredda tomba in cui era stato rinchiuso, dopo il suo suicidio. Poi, c’era stato l’incidente. John aveva sperato

_pregato_

di morire, per potersi finalmente ricongiungere con Sherlock, ma era sopravissuto.

_Tutto ciò che volevo, era stare con te. Mi hanno ascoltato. Dato che sei vivo, solo rimanendo in vita potevo riunirmi a te. Allora ho rimpianto di non essere morto. Ora… ora…_

Anche se l’incidente lo aveva reso invalido, John aveva trovato la forza di andare avanti nella possibilità di aiutare altri, nelle sue stesse condizioni. Si era adattato alle circostanze ed aveva trovato un proprio posto nella vita. Poteva quasi dire di essere felice. Quasi. La mancanza di Sherlock era sempre stato un dolore costante, che gli stringeva il cuore, ma che riusciva a mettere da parte, quando si occupava dei propri pazienti. Stava per arrendersi all’evidenza dei fatti, accettando che i morti non potessero tornare, quando se lo era trovato davanti.

_Magro, pallido, eppure così bello._

Era tutto cambiato.

_Di nuovo._

L’uragano Sherlock Holmes aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita tranquilla ed ordinaria.

_Di nuovo._

Stavolta, però, lui non poteva seguirlo. Non era in grado di farlo. Sherlock avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro assistente. Qualcuno che gli coprisse le spalle e lo ascoltasse nei suoi ragionamenti. Il cuore di John si strinse in una morsa dolorosa, che quasi gli tolse il respiro.

_Non è giusto. Il posto accanto a Sherlock dovrebbe essere mio. Solo mio._

John aveva capito che Sherlock non fosse al corrente delle sue condizioni. Per quanto potesse essere insensibile ai sentimenti umani, sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai proposto di correre dietro a dei terroristi, se avesse saputo che le sue gambe erano praticamente paralizzate. Evidentemente, nessuno, nemmeno Mycroft, aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che John Watson fosse un uomo rotto, spezzato

_finito_

molto più di quanto lo fosse la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati. Allora, Sherlock lo aveva salvato, travolgendolo con il suo entusiasmo e la sua vitalità, coinvolgendolo nella sua folle vita avventurosa. Ora, nemmeno l’unico consulente investigativo del mondo avrebbe potuto farlo alzare da quella sedia e correre per i vicoli di Londra, dietro ad assassini, pazzi, ladri e terroristi. Non sarebbe mai più stato il blogger di Sherlock, il suo unico amico. Non potevano più essere loro due contro il resto del mondo. John doveva farsi da parte e permettere a Sherlock di riprendere la propria vita, trovandosi un assistente che fosse integro e capace di proteggerlo, anche dalla sua stupida intelligenza e dalla sua incosciente audacia.

_Tutto giusto. Tutto logico. Tutto nobile. Allora perché fa così male?_

Honey appoggiò il muso su una coscia di John. Lo faceva sempre, quando capiva che John fosse triste. Con un sorriso malinconico, John accarezzò la testa del cane. Doveva affrontare Sherlock, dirgli tutto e sopportare di perderlo.

_Per sempre._

**Confronto**

La strada era praticamente deserta. I vicini erano al lavoro, così la casa era silenziosa. Le auto che passavano erano poche, ma tanto John non le avrebbe notate né considerate. L’unico suo pensiero era come affrontare Sherlock. Da una parte, era molto contento perché Sherlock era vivo. Avrebbe voluto andare da lui ed abbracciarlo

_baciarlo_

e dirgli quanto fosse felice per il suo ritorno. D’altra parte, però, provava moltissima rabbia, perché Sherlock lo aveva ingannato, gli aveva fatto credere di essere morto.

_Sono un medico. Possibile che io non riesca a distinguere un vivo da un morto? Oppure è così facile prendersi gioco di me?_

John non riusciva a darsi pace, per il modo in cui era caduto nell’inganno di Sherlock. Pensava di conoscere tutti i suoi trucchi e di poterli smascherare. Aveva creduto che il loro rapporto fosse speciale e che Sherlock sarebbe sempre stato sincero con lui.

_Crudelmente e spietatamente sincero, ma pur sempre sincero._

Non trovava giustificazioni a quello che Sherlock aveva fatto. Si sentiva tradito, umiliato

_abbandonato._

Anche se non avrebbe dovuto essere troppo sorpreso, da quello che era accaduto. Nessuno sapeva meglio di lui, che per Sherlock il lavoro venisse prima di ogni cosa, di ogni persona, di ogni sentimento

_prima di me. Perché la cosa mi ferisce tanto? Ho sempre saputo come fosse Sherlock Holmes._

I pensieri di John continuavano a vorticare intorno a Sherlock ed al suo ritorno, senza trovare una via d’uscita. In certi momenti, gli era persino difficile respirare. Era impossibile accettare e perdonare il tradimento, che bruciava nel profondo del suo cuore.

Lo squillo del cellulare interruppe il filo dei pensieri. Guardando lo schermo, John vide un numero sconosciuto. Stava per non rispondere, pensando a qualche seccatura, ma lo fece ugualmente, perché poteva essere qualche paziente a cui qualcuno dell’ospedale avesse dato il suo numero.

“Pronto?”

“John…”

John si irrigidì.

_Sherlock? Lui non telefona mai, preferisce i messaggi._

L’incredulità impedì a John di rispondere.

“John…” c’era una nota disperata, in quella voce bassa e profonda.

_Un altro inganno._

“John…” quasi una supplica.

“Cosa vuoi?” La voce di John era glaciale.

“Non riesco a muovermi,” singhiozzò Sherlock.

John si accigliò. Non era quello che si era aspettato di sentirsi dire.

_Se Sherlock Holmes si scusasse il mondo finirebbe._

“Le mie gambe non rispondono ai miei comandi,” continuò Sherlock.

“Cosa stai dicendo? Sherlock, cosa hai fatto? Cosa ti è successo?” John non riuscì a celare l’ansia nella voce.

“Non ce la faccio…”

La linea telefonica cadde. John sentiva il suono della linea libera. Niente altro. Con un’agitazione crescente, rifece il numero, ma suonava a vuoto. Lo ripeté alcune altre volte, prima di darsi per vinto.

_Razza di idiota, che cosa hai fatto? Dove sei? Dove potresti essere?Mycroft…_

John cercò velocemente nei contatti, trovò un vecchio numero del maggiore degli Holmes e lo compose. Suonò a lungo. A vuoto.

_A cosa servono i cellulari se nessuno risponde?_

Esasperato, chiamò Lestrade.

“John, qual buon vento?”

“Sherlock. Mi ha fatto una telefonata strana, ma ora non risponde. Ho bisogno che lo rintracci.”

“Aspetta.”

John sentì che Greg copriva il cellulare e parlava con qualcuno. Seguì una serie di fruscii, come se Lestrade si stesse vestendo. Non ci volle molto per avere una risposta.

“È a Baker Street. Ti sto venendo a prendere,” riferì l’ispettore.

“Grazie.”

John si infilò i tutori e la giacca, prese le stampelle ed andò sul marciapiede ad attendere l’arrivo dell’amico. Sherlock era riuscito a forzare le cose, in modo che il tempo del loro confronto arrivasse prima di quanto John avesse voluto.

_Non avere fatto nulla di stupido. Per una volta, Sherlock, fai in modo di non aver fatto nulla che metta in pericolo la tua vita._

 

 

Durante il tragitto, John e Greg non parlarono, troppo preoccupati da quello che avrebbero potuto trovare, per dare voce ai propri pensieri. A John faceva un certo effetto l’idea di tornare al 221B di Baker Street. Non vi aveva più messo piede dal giorno in cui era rientrato nell’esercito. Aveva mantenuto i contatti con la signora Hudson, soprattutto dopo l’incidente. L’anziana donna si era comportata come se fosse stata sua madre, andando a trovarlo frequentemente, durante la convalescenza in ospedale. Lo aveva anche aiutato a sistemare la casa in cui era andato ad abitare, ma John non aveva più messo piede a Baker Street. Quella casa era troppo piena dell’essenza e dei ricordi di Sherlock, perché John potesse entrarvi senza sentirsi soverchiato dalla sua assenza.

Greg fermò l’auto davanti alla casa e scese velocemente per aprire la portiera dalla parte di John. Honey saltò giù per attendere il suo padrone. John tentò di fare in fretta, ma le gambe non volevano saperne di collaborare, quando ogni istante poteva essere prezioso, per salvare Sherlock: “Prendi le chiavi, sali nell’appartamento e vedi cosa sia accaduto a Sherlock. Io vi raggiungo subito.”

Greg non chiese perché John avesse ancora le chiavi di una casa in cui non abitava da due anni. Probabilmente, il dottore aveva sperato di tornarci, un giorno. Forse era stata la menomazione subita dopo l’incidente a tenerlo lontano da Baker Street. Forse era stato l’ingombrante ricordo di Sherlock. Greg sapeva quanto John avesse sofferto a causa del suicidio… no, del finto suicidio di Sherlock, quindi non avrebbe mai giudicato le azioni dell’amico. Il motivo per cui  esitò a fare quello che John gli aveva chiesto, era che non voleva lasciarlo solo mentre saliva le scale.

Sembrò che John gli avesse letto nella mente: “Corri! Vai! Non ti preoccupare per me. Starò attento. Sherlock potrebbe essere ferito ed avere bisogno di un soccorso immediato.”

“Vai piano per le scale. Qualsiasi cosa si sia fatto Sherlock, non si aggiusterà prima, se ti fai male anche tu.”

“Greg…” ringhiò John.

Per nulla impressionato, l’ispettore annuì e si precipitò dentro al 221B.

John rimase solo con Honey. Ad ogni passo, gli sembrava di non fare un centimetro in più, ma la vera agonia fu arrampicarsi per le scale. John doveva coordinarsi attentamente, mettendo prima le stampelle sul gradino superiore, poi sollevarsi praticamente di peso. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse, ne era cosciente, ma se Sherlock aveva fatto uno dei suoi stupidi esperimenti, poteva essersi procurato ferite anche serie. Oppure aveva trovato i terroristi per Mycroft e loro lo avevano aggredito. Non sentiva provenire voci dal piano di sopra e la cosa lo preoccupò ancora di più. Cercò di accelerare la salita, ma mise male una stampella e si sbilanciò. Completamente in balia di un corpo che non poteva fare muovere come avrebbe voluto, John cadde in avanti, scivolando indietro per alcuni gradini, prima di fermarsi. Un dolore lancinante gli attraversò tutto il corpo, facendolo quasi svenire. Con i denti stretti e gli occhi chiusi, John non sapeva come fare per rialzarsi.

_Cosa volevo fare? Sono solo una marionetta con i fili rotti, non più utile a nessuno e bisognosa di essere accudita in ogni momento._

John si rese conto di un paio di mani che percorrevano delicatamente il suo corpo e di una voce allarmata che lo chiamava insistentemente: “John, rispondi. Dove ti fa male? Dobbiamo chiamare un’ambulanza?”

“Certo che dobbiamo chiamare i soccorsi! Se si è rotto qualcosa ti giuro che…” questa era la voce furiosa di Greg, quindi l’altra era di… John spalancò gli occhi e si trovò a fissare quelli azzurri chiarissimo di Sherlock. Interdetto, John lo scrutò in cerca di ferite, ma notò solo lo sguardo preoccupato, con cui Sherlock lo stava quasi radiografando per assicurarsi delle sue condizioni: “Stai bene? Sei ferito?” Chiese John.

“Sto bene. Non sono ferito. Volevo solo che tu venissi…”

Il pugno colpì Sherlock in piena faccia, interrompendo la sua spiegazione. Non gli fece molto male, perché la posizione di John non gli permetteva di mettere nel colpo abbastanza forza da ferire. Comunque, Sherlock si mise fuori tiro, per evitare altri pugni. Greg li fissava, il cellulare stretto in mano, senza chiamare i soccorsi, in attesa di capire cosa fosse meglio fare.

“SEI UN IDIOTA! LO SAI QUANTO MI HAI FATTO PREOCCUPARE? E PER COSA? PER NULLA! QUANDO SMETTERAI DI PRENDERTI GIOCO DI ME!” John si interruppe, il fiato corto, il respiro affannato, rosso in viso e gli occhi furiosi. Se Sherlock non si fosse allontanato da lui, lo avrebbe sicuramente colpito ancora.

“Io non so chiedere scusa, lo sai John. Volevo solo che tu venissi qui, per poterti parlare in un luogo che fosse importante per noi e che facesse sentire entrambi a proprio agio. Io non riesco a pensare ad un luogo migliore del nostro salotto, per parlare. Tu, cosa ne pensi?” La voce di Sherlock era bassa, parlava in modo lento, esitante.

John sospirò, esasperato e furente: “Di solito si chiede alla gente di venire ad un incontro, senza fargli credere che sia successo chissà che cosa! Quando smetterai di mentirmi per ottenere quello che vuoi?”

“Se ti avessi semplicemente domandato di incontrarci, avresti accettato?”

John lo fissò, provando una forte fitta al cuore.

_Non ti avrei neanche ascoltato. Non volevo farmi vedere da te, in queste condizioni._

Sherlock si avvicinò a John, cautamente: “Non credi che sia giusto che parliamo?”

“Greg, potresti portare Honey a fare un giro? Oggi non la ho ancora portata fuori.,” sospirò John.

“Certo. Torniamo più tardi.” Greg prese Honey per il collare e la portò via, mentre Sherlock aiutava John ad alzarsi, lo circondava con un braccio e lo conduceva in salotto.

 

 

Sherlock aiutò John a sedere sul divano e lo fissò, come se non sapesse bene cosa fare: “Ti sei fatto male? Posso darti qualche cosa… una crema, ghiaccio…”

“Perché? Perché mi hai lasciato credere di essere morto? Mi sarebbe bastata una tua parola ed avrei evitato tutto questo inferno,” John non riuscì ad evitare che la sua voce esprimesse tutto il rancore che provava.

“Moriarty aveva incaricato dei cecchini di uccidere te, Lestrade e la signora Hudson, se non mi fossi suicidato. Con l’aiuto di Mycroft, avevo elaborato diversi scenari, che mettessero tutti al sicuro, ma Moriarty, con il suo suicidio, mi ha costretto ad inscenare il mio, per salvare voi.”

“Questo non spiega perché tu mi abbia mentito, tenendomi all’oscuro di tutto.”

“Davvero non lo capisci?”

“Capisco che non ti fidi di me,” sussurrò John.

“Non essere stupido! Certo che mi fido di te! Io ti ho affidato la mia vita in molte occasioni e lo farò semp…”

“Chi sapeva del tuo piano?”

“Cosa importa chi sapesse…”

“Chi sapeva del tuo piano!” John lo interruppe nuovamente, impaziente.

“Mycroft.”

“Sì, lo hai già detto ed è logico, che tuo fratello lo sapesse. Lui è il tuo complice naturale, quando si tratta di manipolare la gente e le situazioni. Altri?”

“Molly,” tossicchiò Sherlock.

“Cosa?”

“Molly Hooper.”

John si sentiva come se stesse per essere colpito da un fortissimo mal di testa: “Fantastico. Hai preferito fidarti di Molly, piuttosto che di me. Bene.”

“Non dire così! Non ho più fiducia in Molly che in te. È solo che Moriarty la ha sottovalutata. Non ha capito che lei sarebbe stata la mia complice perfetta. È lì che ha perso…”

“Dando più importanza a me che a Molly,” sbottò John, amaro.

“Non è una gara, John! Non essere infantile…”

“Infantile? Io sarei infantile? Ah!”

“Sì, ti stai comportando come se fosse una competizione a chi io tenga di più. Il fatto è che gli uomini di Moriarty non avrebbero sorvegliato il comportamento di Molly, ma il tuo sì. Se avessero avuto il sentore che tu stessi fingendo, ti avrebbero ucciso!”

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che non mi hai rivelato il tuo piano, perché eri sicuro che non avrei saputo fingere, mentre Molly lo ha fatto meglio di me!”

“Molly non aveva _bisogno_ di fingere! Nessuno la stava sorvegliando! _Tu_ , invece, sei un pessimo bugiardo, John! Anche un bambino capirebbe che stai mentendo! Ti saresti fatto uccidere, prima che io potessi distruggere l’organizzazione di Moriarty!”

“Quindi è colpa mia! Se mi hai preso in giro e lasciato indietro a macerarmi nel senso di colpa per non  essere riuscito a fermarti, la colpa è mia!”

“Non è una colpa essere onesto e mostrare apertamente i propri sentimenti, come fai tu. Solo che in questa circostanza la tua incapacità a mentire e la tua propensione a palesare quello che provi, avrebbe fatto uccidere te, Lestrade e la signora Hudson!”

“Avrei potuto venire in missione con te! Avrei potuto coprirti le spalle, come ho sempre fatto. Oppure, visto che sono così facile da leggere, non ero adatto nemmeno per questo?”

“Non essere stupido! Sai benissimo che tu sei il migliore e solo partner che io abbia mai avuto e che mai avrei potuto avere o sperato di incontrare. Però, se tu fossi sparito nel nulla, gli uomini di Moriarty avrebbero capito che li stavamo ingannando. Io dovevo tenerti al sicuro, proteggerti, fare qualsiasi cosa purché tu continuassi a vivere!”

“Tu non hai proprio idea di quello che mi hai fatto passare, vero? Il tuo suicidio mi ha distrutto. Ero convinto di avere fallito come amico e come collega. Ero sicuro che tu fossi morto pensando che io ti credessi un imbroglione e questa convinzione mi faceva a pezzi.”

“È per questo che sei tornato nell’esercito?”

“Volevo trovare un motivo per andare avanti. Prendermi cura di qualcuno, mi ha aiutato a non impazzire.”

“Ti ha permesso di dimenticarmi,” mormorò Sherlock, in tono quasi accusatorio.

“Non è vero! Io non ti ho mai dimenticato. Ho faticosamente imparato a convivere con la mia colpa e la tua mancanza, ma non avrei mai potuto dimenticarmi di te.”

“Cosa è successo?” Sherlock si sedette sul tavolino, di fronte a John.

“Stavo viaggiando su un elicottero che ha avuto un’avaria. Dopo che eravamo atterrati, il velivolo è esploso. Ho un pezzo di metallo conficcato nella schiena che non mi permette camminare.”

“Immagino che non ci sia modo di toglierlo o lo avresti già fatto.”

John distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo sulla finestra del salotto: “In realtà ci sarebbe una possibilità,” bisbigliò, quasi a se stesso.

“Allora potresti sottoporti all’intervento e tornare ad essere il mio partner.”

“Perché dovrei? Tu non ti fidi di me,” sibilò John, tornando a volgere lo sguardo negli occhi di Sherlock.

“Io… John ti ho spiegato… io… non mi credi? O l’operazione comporta dei rischi?”

“Ogni intervento è pericoloso.”

“Allora non lo fare, ma lascia l’esercito e torna a vivere con me. Mi aiuterai nei casi…”

“E cosa farei? Come potrei aiutarti? Non potrei venire sulla scena del crimine, perché non riuscirei a chinarmi per esaminare un corpo. Di correre dietro a criminali e pazzi, non se ne parla. Non sono in grado di coprirti le spalle o di seguirti nelle indagini né di andare in giro a raccogliere informazioni. Guardami, Sherlock! Io non ho più nulla da offrirti. Non posso più essere il tuo complice, il tuo alleato, la tua spalla. In quell’ospedale mi permettono di lavorare perché i soldati con ferite gravi non parlerebbero con medici non  menomati, come fanno con me. Loro sanno che io li capisco veramente e si aprono più facilmente con me. Un qualsiasi altro ospedale non mi permetterebbe mai di esercitare la mia professione. Io sono un uomo finito.”

“Non dire mai più che sei un uomo finito! – sibilò Sherlock, furioso – Tu sei e sarai sempre meglio di tanti che camminano su due gambe, ma che non hanno il tuo cuore e la tua capacità di prendersi cura delle persone. Sono tante le cose che puoi fare per aiutarmi. Anche solo ascoltarmi o farmi da contraddittorio nei ragionamenti. Sai quante volte ho risolto un caso perché qualcosa che hai detto mi ha portato sulla strada giusta? Tu sei la mia luce, il faro che mi guida fuori dal turbinio di pensieri che infesta il mio cervello, che mi permette di mettervi ordine. Devi tornare a Baker Street. Ti aiuterò in ogni modo…”

John mise un dito sulle labbra di Sherlock:  “Nelle mie condizioni, ti sarei solo d’ostacolo. Sarei un peso morto, che ti stancheresti presto di portare sulle spalle. Finiresti con l’odiarmi o per provare pietà per me. Io non voglio che accada. Se vorrai parlare con me, potrai venire a trovarmi ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno, ma dovrai trovare qualcun altro che ti aiuti nelle indagini e ti copra le spalle.”

“Io non voglio nessun altro!”

“Sherlock…” John scosse la testa.

“Io non sono bravo in queste cose. Né a chiedere scusa né ad esprimere i miei sentimenti. Non volevo causarti tanto dolore. Però rifarei tutto senza esitare, inscenerei ancora il mio suicidio, anche sapendo che non mi perdoneresti mai, perché farei qualsiasi cosa per proteggerti. Allo stesso tempo, ho avuto molto tempo per pensare e ho capito una cosa veramente importante.”

Stavolta fu Sherlock a distogliere lo sguardo da John. Si passò le mani nei capelli, come se stesse cercando il coraggio di procedere. John provò molta tenerezza verso questo Sherlock insicuro, vulnerabile e fragile: “Cosa avresti capito?” Lo sollecitò con dolcezza.

“Che io ti amo e che non posso vivere senza di te,” sussurrò Sherlock, in tono quasi inudibile.

Il cuore di John accelerò i battiti.

_Non può essere. Non è possibile che tu sia innamorato di me, come io lo sono di te. Quanto tempo abbiamo sprecato, rifiutandoci di vedere cosa fossimo diventati l’uno per l’altro. E ora, non si può più tornare indietro. È troppo tardi per un noi. Non con me in queste condizioni._

Sherlock teneva la testa fra le mani, in attesa di un reazione da parte di John. La porta venne spalancata e Honey fece irruzione, scodinzolando allegramente verso il suo padrone. John la accarezzò, sorridendo tristemente.

Lestrade si accorse della strana atmosfera presente nella stanza: “ Tutto bene?”

John spostò lo sguardo sull’ispettore: “Sì, certo. È ora di andare a casa,” sussurrò, con un sospiro stanco. Si alzò e si diresse faticosamente verso la porta, mentre Sherlock rimaneva seduto, con uno sguardo smarrito negli  occhi.

“John…” la voce di Sherlock era un mormorio disperato.

“Ho bisogno di riflettere. Sono tante le decisioni che devo prendere.”

“Tu non sei solo. Permettimi di dimostrartelo.”

“Ci penserò, Sherlock. Te lo prometto. Ora non posso fare altro che assicurarti che ci penserò.  Non lo sto facendo per vendicarmi. Solo… non è così semplice.”

“Quando potremo vederci? Domani?”

“Presto, Sherlock, ma ora non ho risposte. Dammi tempo, ho bisogno di tempo. Lo capisci, vero? Non voglio ferirti, ma devo riflettere bene. Ogni decisione che prenderò, si ripercuoterà sulla vita di entrambi. Devo essere sicuro di fare la cosa giusta, per me, ma soprattutto per te. Non posso darti una risposta ora, ma lo farò presto,” rispose John, uscendo dell’appartamento.

Lestrade non capiva cosa fosse accaduto, ma non volle essere invadente: “Io vado. Riaccompagno John a casa. Se avessi bisogno di parlare, conosci il mio numero.”

“Anche tu conosci il mio, ma non mi hai ancora sottoposto nemmeno un caso da due.”

“Mi farò sentire presto,” promise Greg e se ne andò.

Sull’appartamento al 221B di Baker Street cadde un assordante silenzio.

Sherlock aveva fatto la propria mossa. Coraggiosa e sconsiderata. Ora toccava a John fare di lui un uomo felice o distruggerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Immagino che si fosse già capito che questa storia fosse una pre-slash. Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo.
> 
> A domenica per l’ultimo capitolo della storia.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. You’re the One That I Want

Il Diogene’s  era un prestigioso circolo privato maschile, molto esclusivo e con tradizioni molto antiche, frequentato da uomini potenti, i cui membri si vantavano del fatto che il club non fosse mai stato coinvolto in uno scandalo, a differenza di tanti altri.

Mycroft Holmes era iscritto da anni, perché, malgrado non fosse ben chiara la sua posizione all’interno del governo inglese, i bene informati sapevano che quell’uomo schivo e riservato fosse abbastanza influente da meritare un posto di rilievo nel circolo. Era risaputo che nulla toccasse Mycroft Holmes e che fosse un uomo con pochi scrupoli, quando la sicurezza nazionale veniva minacciata. Non aveva amici né amanti, per cui potesse essere ricattato. Chiunque lo conoscesse, sapeva che sarebbe passato anche sopra al cadavere della propria madre, pur di raggiungere i propri obiettivi. Erano pochissime le persone a conoscenza del fatto che questa fosse solo una leggenda, una diceria diffusa ad arte, per sembrare invulnerabile ed inattaccabile. In realtà, persino Mycroft Holmes, l’uomo di ghiaccio, aveva un punto debole, rappresentato dal fratello minore, Sherlock. Per lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, che non fosse andare contro la legge. O che, comunque, ritenesse essere la soluzione migliore per il fratellino. Il rapporto fra i fratelli Holmes era sempre stato conflittuale, acuito dalla differenza di età e dalla concezione dei sentimenti che aveva il maggiore. Sherlock aveva sempre tentato di adeguarsi alle aspettative di Mycroft, ma si era sentito spesso inadeguato, insufficiente… stupido. Da parte sua, Mycroft aveva cercato di prendersi cura di Sherlock come meglio aveva potuto, soprattutto considerando quello che il maggiore degli Holmes reputava essere il peggiore difetto del minore: la sua dipendenza dai sentimenti. Dal punto di vista di Mycroft, Sherlock non era mai riuscito a controllare ciò che provava, ad isolarsi da quello che gli altri dicevano di lui, dall’essere respinto e sbeffeggiato, se non insultato, a causa della sua troppa intelligenza. Era stato con un sospiro di sollievo che Mycroft aveva appoggiato l’arrivo di John Watson nella vita del fratello. Quel piccolo medico, ex soldato, solo e quasi disperato, sembrava l’anima gemella di Sherlock. Era riuscito a vedere e portare in superficie la parte migliore di Sherlock. Se fosse stato un uomo romantico, Mycroft Holmes avrebbe potuto dire che fosse stato un colpo di fulmine. Dato che l’uomo di ghiaccio era tutto fuorché romantico, pensò che l’incontro fra queste due anime sole fosse stato un meraviglioso colpo di fortuna. Mycroft stimava John, per il modo in cui aveva accettato ed accudiva Sherlock. Aveva fatto di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro, mentre Sherlock era in missione, ma non aveva potuto salvarlo dallo stesso caso, che lo aveva portato nella vita del fratello. Dal suicidio di Sherlock, John non aveva mai voluto incontrare Mycroft, che perciò si meravigliò molto nel vederlo incedere verso di lui, accompagnato da uno dei maggiordomi e dal suo fedele cane. Il maggiore degli Holmes non si mosse dalla sua sedia, sapendo che John non avrebbe apprezzato se si fosse alzato per aiutarlo. Il dottore era un uomo orgoglioso e fiero, che non accettava di essere compatito. Attese, quindi, con pazienza, che John lo raggiungesse, sperando di non doversi difendere dall’attacco di un uomo invalido. Questo sarebbe stato sicuramente un pettegolezzo, che avrebbe fatto parlare persino i muti soci del Diogene’s Club.

 

 

**You’re the One That I Want**

 

 

John aveva deciso cosa avrebbe fatto, nell’istante in cui la sua mente aveva realizzato cosa Sherlock gli avesse confessato. Sentirsi dire da Sherlock che fosse innamorato di lui era stato sorprendente e sconvolgente. Non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse accadere. Eppure era successo.

_Non è giusto. Sono vivo. Potrei stare con Sherlock, certo, ma non in queste condizioni. Lui si tarperebbe le ali, pur di vivere con me. No. Non posso permettere che si sacrifichi ancora per me. Io devo tornare ad essere l’uomo di cui Sherlock si è innamorato o rinunciare a lui, anche a costo di spezzargli il cuore._

Con questo pensiero in testa, John era tornato a casa, aveva contattato il medico, che lo aveva avuto in cura dopo l’incidente, e si era accordato con lui per fare l’intervento. Ora doveva solo mettere in atto il suo piano, ma, per farlo, aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di Mycroft Holmes, l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto tenere Sherlock sotto controllo… almeno un po’. 

A John sembrò di impiegare un’eternità a percorrere il breve corridoio che portava dalla sala comune allo studio di Mycroft, che lo stava attendendo pazientemente seduto nella sua poltrona. John avvertiva la presenza silenziosa del maggiordomo e lo sguardo indagatore di Mycroft, ma era grato del fatto che nessuno dei due uomini avesse tentato di aiutarlo e fingessero che fosse tutto normale. Quando, finalmente, arrivò alla poltrona, posta di fronte al maggiore degli Holmes, John si sedette, con sollievo, mentre Honey si accucciava tranquilla al suo fianco.

“Buongiorno, dottor Watson, posso offrirle una tazza di tea?”

“Grazie, accetto con piacere.”

Rimasero seduti in silenzio, fino a quando il maggiordomo, servito il tea, se ne andò. Mycroft vedeva che John stava riordinando i propri pensieri, tentando di decidere da che parte iniziare.

“Allora, Sherlock è vivo. È per questo che non è venuto al suo funerale,” cominciò John, sorseggiando il tea.

“In realtà, temevo più la sua reazione emotiva alla mia presenza, che il fatto di partecipare al finto funerale di mio fratello. Per proteggerlo, avrei potuto benissimo mostrare un dolore, che in realtà non sentivo…”

“O non mostrare affatto sentimenti. Sarebbe andato ugualmente bene, dato che nessuno si aspetta che lei provi qualcosa, come un qualsiasi banale essere umano,” lo interruppe John, in tono sarcastico.

“Ciò che ho tentato di evitare, era che lei mi prendesse a pugni, dottor Watson. Le stavamo procurando già abbastanza dolore, senza aggiungere ulteriore disagio,” riprese Mycroft, ignorando l’astio di John.

“Veramente gentile, da parte sua.”

“Non volevamo ferirla, ma tenerla al sicuro.”

“Sherlock me lo ha spiegato. Comunque, non sono qui per ciò che è avvenuto. Ho bisogno che lei faccia qualcosa per me.”

“Farò tutto ciò che posso per lei, dottor Watson.”

“Ho scritto una lettera a Sherlock. Dovrebbe consegnargliela, ma, soprattutto, non fare nulla per rintracciarmi e fare capire a Sherlock che non deve cercarmi.”

Mycroft si irrigidì visibilmente: “Dottor Watson…”

“Spiego tutto nella lettera a Sherlock, non le farò fare la parte del cattivo, Mycroft, ma ho bisogno che controlli suo fratello e lo fermi, se capisce che stia tentando di trovarmi.”

“Sarà difficile, John, ma lo farò,” lo rassicurò il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Grazie,” mormorò John, alzandosi faticosamente ed estraendo una busta dalla tasca della giacca.

Mycroft si alzò e prese la busta: “Qualsiasi sia il motivo che la porta via, spero che lei torni presto.”

“Lo spero anche io.”

“Quando parte?”

“Ora. Potrebbe accompagnarmi fuori?”

“Certo.”

Lentamente, John e Mycroft si incamminarono verso l’uscita, preceduti da Honey, che trotterellava scodinzolante. Poco distante dall’ingresso del Diogene’s era parcheggiata un’auto, a cui era appoggiato il tenente Eames, che sorrise all’arrivo di John: “Maggiore,” lo salutò, con un cenno del capo.

“Tenente, questo è il signor Mycroft Holmes. Mi passerebbe il guinzaglio di Honey?”

“Certo, signore,” rispose Eames, prendendo il guinzaglio dal sedile posteriore dell’auto e porgendolo a John, che lo attaccò alla pettorina di Honey.

“Che esperienza ha con i cani, Mycroft?” Domandò John.

“Assolutamente nessuna. Perché?”

“Dovrà tenerla con un po’ di polso o la farà cadere.”

“Tenere chi?” Chiese Mycroft, decisamente disorientato.

“Honey. La dovrà portare da Sherlock, affinché se ne prenda cura, fino al mio ritorno. Dove andrò, non mi permettono di tenerla. Sono sicuro che Sherlock e Honey andranno d’accordo e si terranno compagnia.”

John porse il guinzaglio a Mycroft, che lo fissò con un’espressione quasi piena di orrore. Il dottore non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso beffardo: “Non avrei mai creduto di poter vedere questa espressione sul suo viso.”

“Non avrei mai creduto che lei potesse affidarmi il suo cane,” ribatté Mycroft, con un sorriso forzato.

“Grazie,” sorrise John.

“Per cosa?”

“Perché so che si prenderà cura di entrambi.”

“Si prenda cura di sé, John, ovunque stia andando. Si ricordi che qui la aspetta qualcuno che ha bisogno di lei.”

“Lo farò,” annuì John. Fece un’ultima carezza a Honey a salì sull’auto.

Mycroft osservò la macchina, mentre si allontanava. Honey tirava per inseguirla, ma l’uomo riusciva a tenerla vicino a sé.

_Torna presto John Watson. Vivo e vegeto. O il mio fratellino si perderà. E io non so se riuscirò a salvarlo._

 

 

Il 221B di Baker Street vibrava delle note basse e malinconiche, che uscivano dal violino di Sherlock, ritto davanti alla finestra, ad occhi chiusi, immerso in un mondo che non era quello in cui si trovava fisicamente. Nel suo mind palace c’era un intero piano riservato a John, dove Sherlock era entrato, in punta di piedi, come se temesse di disturbare e perturbare l’ordine che vi regnava. Quel piano era intriso dell’essenza di John ed era stato il suo rifugio nei momenti più difficili, passati durante i due anni,

_due anni, cinque mesi, diciannove giorni. 889 giorni. 21336 ore. 1280160 minuti,_

durante i quali era stato in missione. Non si rese conto dell’ingresso di Mycroft, che si andò a sedere nella poltrona di John. Sentì una leggera pressione sulla coscia, che lo trascinò in uno stanzino, in cui aveva stipato i ricordi di Redbeard. Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, smettendo di suonare. Mise a fuoco la stanza e sentì nuovamente quella strana pressione alla gamba. Abbassò gli occhi e si scontrò con quelli di Honey.

_Perché sei triste?_

Si girò di scatto e vide Mycroft. Spostò lo sguardo velocemente, per la stanza, in cerca di John.

“Il dottor Watson non è qui. Mi ha chiesto di portarti una lettera ed il suo cane.”

“Una lettera?”

Mycroft gli porse una busta, che Sherlock non si era accorto che avesse in mano. Quasi la strappò al fratello e si sedette sulla sua poltrona, aprendola velocemente e scorrendo le poche righe, scritte nell’ordinata calligrafia di John.

 

 

_Caro Sherlock,_

_forse penserai che sia da vigliacchi lasciarti questa lettera e fartela consegnare da Mycroft, ma non posso dirti a voce cosa io abbia  deciso di fare. Non prendertela con tuo fratello. Per una volta, è veramente solo un ambasciatore senza colpe. Inoltre, pensa che gli ho messo in mano il guinzaglio di Honey, mentre la lasciavo. Spero che non gli abbia procurato delle ferite o dovrò guardarmi le spalle da lui, al mio ritorno._

_Non hai idea di cosa abbia voluto dire, per me, sentirti confessare che mi ami. Dopo il tuo suicidio, mi sono reso conto di quali fossero i miei reali sentimenti per te e ciò non ha fatto che accrescere il mio senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a salvarti. Però, questo non è il motivo per cui ti sto scrivendo. Cosa io abbia scoperto, sorprendendo persino me stesso, te lo rivelerò di persona quando ci rivedremo, anche se, probabilmente, tu lo hai già dedotto da queste mie poche parole._

_Ho deciso di sottopormi all’intervento per togliere il frammento che mi impedisce di camminare. Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, il minimo che possa accadere è che io resti come sono, ma potrei anche rimanere completamente paralizzato o morire sotto i ferri. Comunque, le probabilità che io riacquisti pienamente la funzionalità delle gambe è molto alta e vale la pena correre il rischio, insito in ogni intervento, se significherà tornare da te camminando sulle mie gambe._

_Ti chiedo di non cercarmi. So che per te sarà difficile accettare di lasciarmi affrontare tutto questo da solo, ma ho capito che, se ti lasciassi rimanere al mio fianco, sospenderesti la tua vita, per aiutarmi. So che saresti capace di non prendere più casi, pur di assistermi. Te lo ho letto negli occhi, quando mi hai detto di amarmi. Io non posso permetterti di farlo. Questo finirebbe per distruggere il nostro rapporto, prima ancora di farlo nascere. Tu sei morto, per proteggermi e salvarmi. Sei andato in missione da solo e non oso nemmeno immaginare a quali pericoli tu sia andato incontro. Ora, devi lasciare che io affronti questa operazione da solo. Devi permettermi di fare la mia parte, se vogliamo avere una speranza di futuro insieme. Quando tornerò, avrai al tuo fianco un uomo integro, che possa essere tuo partner in ogni sfumatura che vorremo dare a questa parola, come meriti._

_So già che starai storcendo il naso, con quell’espressione disgustata ed infastidita che fai sempre, quando dico qualcosa che trovi stupido. È questo il motivo per cui ti scrivo una lettera, invece di affrontarti di persona. Con la tua parlantina stordente, potresti convincermi che io stia compiendo una pazzia. Non è così, Sherlock. Sento di doverlo fare. Per noi. Farò l’impossibile, per tornare da te._

_Ho chiesto a Mycroft di portarti Honey, così avrai qualcuno che ti tenga compagnia e di cui prenderti cura. Sono sicuro che andrete d’accordo. Ad entrambi piace passeggiare per la città. Quando tornerò, sarete inseparabili e non mi vorrete più fra i piedi._

_A presto._

_John_

Sherlock rilesse la lettera con più calma, mentre Honey si era accucciata ai suoi piedi, come se avesse avvertito un legame con lui. Sherlock allungò la mano e le accarezzò la testa: “Quanto è rischioso l’intervento?” Domandò, sicuro che il fratello sapesse tutto, anche senza avere letto la lettera di John.

“Abbastanza, ma mi sono accertato che fossero i migliori chirurghi ad occuparsi del dottor Watson.”

“Ha con sé il suo cellulare?”

“Certamente.”

Sherlock estrasse il proprio telefonino e compose velocemente un messaggio.

 

[14.05] Non ti azzardare a morire o a rimanere paralizzato. Honey ne rimarrebbe molto delusa. Penserebbe che tu non voglia veramente tornare da lei. SH

 

 

Il cellulare suonò nella tasca di John, mentre l’auto percorreva l’autostrada. Il dottore lo estrasse, lesse il messaggio e sorrise.

 

[14.07] Tornerò. È una promessa. JW

 

[14.08] Non verrò a cercarti, ma non puoi impedirmi di scriverti. Non ti lascerò solo. SH

 

John sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile cercare di convincere Sherlock a desistere.

 

[14.11] Potrebbero esserci momenti in cui non potrò risponderti. Forse per giorni. Non devi preoccuparti. È normale, in questo tipo di interventi. JW

 

[14.12] Sarò paziente. Ti stupirai di me. SH

 

[14.13] Non ho dubbi sulla tua tenacia e sulla tua ostinazione. Sarai paziente, anche solo per dimostrarmi che ho torto a dire che sei irrequieto. A presto. JW

 

[14.16] A presto. SH

 

 

Sherlock fissava il cellulare, sotto lo sguardo attento del fratello e del cane. Non sapeva bene cosa dire, quando il telefono si mise a squillare.

“Lestrade cosa vuoi?”

“Ho un caso che ti piacerà.”

“Dammi l’indirizzo,” ordinò Sherlock, scattando in piedi, prendendo il cappotto e dirigendosi verso la porta. Anche Honey scattò in piedi, pronta a seguirlo. Sherlock la fissò, cercando di decidere cosa fare, poi sorrise, sornione: “Perché no? Andiamo, Honey. Farò di te il miglior cane investigativo del mondo!”

Il consulente investigativo ed il cane uscirono, mentre Mycroft rimaneva seduto, sorridendo divertito.

_Pensi sempre a tutto, vero John? Sapevo che eri l’uomo giusto per Sherlock._

 

 

Sherlock arrivò sulla scena del delitto ed oltrepassò il cordone, che serviva a tenere lontani i curiosi, senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo. Honey lo seguiva, trotterellando tranquillamente al suo fianco, come se fosse sempre stata la sua compagna di avventure. Gli agenti che lo incrociarono, fecero finta di non vedere il cane, non volendo essere coinvolti in una discussione, ma Sally Donovan non aveva alcuna intenzione di sorvolare sulla cosa: “Ehi, strambo, bentornato fra i vivi. Capisco che ti sia trovato un cane che ti tenesse compagnia, mentre fingevi di essere morto, ma non puoi portare quella bestia sulla scena di un crimine.”

“E perché mai? Di animali ce ne sono già tanti, qui. Honey, almeno, è intelligente, a differenza di certi rappresentati del cosiddetto genere Homo Sapiens Sapiens.”

“Come…”

“Donovan! Vai in centrale a cercare informazioni sulla vittima,” tuonò Lestrade, irritato.

“Capo, non è giusto! Lui non può…” tentò di obiettare Donovan, ma l’ispettore la interruppe, ringhiando minacciosamente: “Donovan, non farmi ripetere l’ordine che ti ho appena dato…”

La donna sbuffò infastidita, lanciando uno sguardo carico di disapprovazione all’indirizzo di Sherlock, ma non aggiunse altro e se ne andò. Lestrade sospirò, spostando l’attenzione dalla sua sottoposta a Honey, che si era avvicinata, scodinzolando, felice di vedere un volto conosciuto. Greg si chinò e la accarezzò, mentre il cane cercava di arrivare al volto dell’uomo per leccarlo: “Ogni tanto dovresti ricordarti che Sally gira armata. Non so quanti giudici la condannerebbero, se ti sparasse, tenuto conto del modo in cui la tratti.”

“Donovan non riuscirebbe a colpirmi nemmeno se fossi fermo immobile a mezzo metro da lei.”

“Ti sbagli. Sally è molto brava con la pistola.”

“Mi hai chiamato per parlare della dubbia abilità di Donovan con le armi o per farti lavare la faccia da Honey oppure per risolvere un caso al tuo posto?” Domandò Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Vieni, andiamo dal cadavere. Honey, però, non può venire.”

“Lei verrà con noi. John la ha affidata a me ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarla nelle mani dei tuoi uomini incompetenti. Chissà come la tratterebbero. Da ora in poi, Honey sarà sempre al mio fianco, perché è il mio nuovo assistente. Se vorrai avere una mia consulenza, dovrai accettare la sua presenza.”

Lestrade riuscì a nascondere il sorriso, che voleva increspargli le labbra e sospirò, con finta rassegnazione: “E sia.”

Insieme raggiunsero il cadavere e Sherlock si trovò finalmente immerso nel proprio elemento naturale.

_Manca solo John, ma lui tornerà presto. Molto presto. E tutto sarà anche meglio di prima._

 

 

…

 

 

[05.30] 19 ore. SH

 

[05.40] 19 ore da cosa? JW

 

[05.41] 19 ore e 11 minuti. Dal nostro ultimo incontro. SH

 

[05.45] Stai contando il tempo che non passiamo insieme? JW

 

[05.46] Sempre. Sono stato 889 giorni lontano da te per la mia missione. ~~Mi è sembrata un’eternità~~. SH

 

[05.50] ~~È stato il periodo peggiore della mia vita.~~ Come sta Honey? JW

 

[05.51] Sta bene. Oggi la ho portata sulla sua prima scena del crimine. Ha un grande fiuto per l’investigazione ~~e sa ascoltare come te~~. Sempre meglio di Donovan e di altri poliziotti incapaci, come lei. Sarà il mio assistente, fino al tuo ritorno. SH

 

[05.56] Non mettetevi nei guai. JW

 

[05.58] ~~Se tu fossi qui, potresti controllare cosa facciamo~~. Ti prometto che ci troverai entrambi qui, quando tornerai. SH

 

[06.01] Devo andare a fare degli esami. Buona indagine. JW

 

[06.02] ~~Non sarà mai buona, senza di te~~. Buoni esami. Ti scriverò presto. SH

 

 

…

 

 

[23.28] 204 ore e 58 minuti. Hai finito con gli esami preliminari? Avete stabilito la data dell’intervento? SH

 

[00.15] 205 ore e 13 minuti. Stai già dormendo? SH

 

[01.02] 206 ore. Mi sto annoiando. Il caso di Gary era da due scarso. Perché dormi già? SH

 

[05.25] 210 ore e 25 minuti. Sei sveglio? SH

 

[05.35] 210 ore e 35 minuti. In quell’ospedale hanno deciso di lasciarti dormire tutto il giorno? SH

 

[06.00] Perché non rispondi? ~~Mi stai facendo preoccupare~~. SH

 

 

…

 

 

La sveglia era suonata da poco e Mycroft stava correndo sul rullo, quando il cellulare squillò, annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Anche senza guardare il mittente, sapeva già chi fosse e cosa volesse. Attendeva il messaggio dal giorno prima e si meravigliava che non fosse arrivato durante la notte.

 

[06.04] Dimmi dove si trova.

 

[06.07] Buongiorno a te, Sherlock. Sai che non ti posso dire dove sia John. Immagino che lui non abbia risposto ad un tuo messaggio. È stato operato ieri. Lo terranno in coma farmacologico per tutta la giornata. Mi assicurerò che gli permettano di contattarti, appena sveglio.

 

Il cuore di Sherlock iniziò ad accelerare i battiti. Operato. E non gli aveva detto nulla.

 

[06.08] Perché lo so solo ora? Come sta John?

 

[06.10] John sperava che tu fossi abbastanza impegnato con il caso, a cui stavi lavorando, da non contattarlo. Se tu non avessi saputo nulla, non ti saresti preoccupato. L’intervento è stato lungo e complesso, ma sembra che sia andato bene. Ora aspettano che John si svegli dal coma indotto, per capire quale sia il risultato che hanno ottenuto.

 

Sherlock lanciò il cellulare sulla poltrona di John e congiunse le mani sotto il mento, quasi in preghiera.

_Non fare scherzi, John. Hai promesso che saresti tornato da noi, sulle tue gambe. Non… ma a chi importa come tornerai? L’unica cosa che voglio e di cui ho bisogno, è che tu torni. Tutto il resto è superfluo._

Sherlock si chiuse nel proprio mind palace, nel piano dedicato a John, richiamando il suo sorriso, la sua risata, i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di ammirazione per lui. E lì si perse, sentendosi al sicuro e pieno di fiducia nel futuro.

 

 

…

 

 

[16.57] 245 ore e 57 minuti. Sto bene. Immagino che tu ti sia preoccupato. Mi dispiace. JW

 

[16.59] file allegato jpeg

 

 

Sherlock aprì la fotografia e sospirò di sollievo. John era ripreso in primo piano. Sherlock lo osservò attentamente, ingrandendo l’immagine, fino quasi a renderla sfocata. John era pallidissimo, con profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi azzurri. Il sorriso era tirato e forzato. Sembrava stanco

_sfinito_

Oltre ai baffi, una leggera peluria biondiccia gli copriva il volto.

 

[17.10] Dovrai levare via tutta quella roba che hai sulla faccia. Ti fa sembrare vecchio. A Honey barba e baffi non piacciono. SH

 

[17.15] Io pensavo di tenerli, perché mi donano un’aria seria e professionale. JW

 

[17.16] L’intervento ti ha procurato danni alla vista. SH

 

 

John emise una risata strozzata. Ridere gli faceva provare dolore, ma era bello poter ancora scambiare messaggi con Sherlock

_il mio Sherlock._

 

[17.17] Vorrà dire che mi raderò. JW

 

[17.18] Mi manderai una foto? Così la mostro a Honey. Sente la tua mancanza e spera che tu torni il prima possibile. SH

 

[17.22] Anche io sento la sua mancanza. Ce la metterò tutta per tornare presto. JW

 

[17.23] file allegato jpeg

 

[17.24] Così non ti dimentichi come siamo fatti. SH

 

 

John aprì la fotografia che ritraeva Sherlock e Honey, nel salotto di Baker Street. L’immagine era un po’ mossa e sbilenca. John sorrise, pensando che la signora Hudson avesse scattato la fotografia. Ingrandì l’immagine il più possibile, concentrando la propria attenzione su Sherlock. Era sicuro che l’uomo si prendesse cura di Honey, ma non era altrettanto certo che lui stesso mangiasse e dormisse a sufficienza. Non gli sembrò più magro dell’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto.

 

[17.45] Non potrei dimenticarmi di voi nemmeno volendo. State benissimo insieme. Non strapazzatevi troppo o vi sgriderò, quando tornerò. JW

 

[17.47] Non facciamo nulla che non approveresti. Riposa e torna presto. SH

 

 

Entrambi chiusero il programma dei messaggi e riaprirono le fotografie appena ricevute, accarezzando il volto dell’altro con un dito.

_Presto. Saremo di nuovo insieme. Presto._

 

 

…

 

 

 

Il caso era stato da cinque. Non male, tenuto conto di quello che gli aveva propinato Lestrade, fino a quel momento. Sherlock aveva capito che l’ispettore lo stesse tenendo occupato, per non fargli sentire troppo la mancanza di John, ma questo non evitava sbuffate ed insulti, nemmeno troppo velati, che Greg incassava senza fare una piega. Per questo caso, Sherlock era discretamente soddisfatto, anche se non lo avrebbe mai confessato a Lestrade. Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare nell’appartamento per scrivere a John e raccontargli tutto. Era diventata la loro routine, anche se non avevano un orario prestabilito. Si scambiavano decine di messaggi al giorno

_come due adolescenti innamorati_

raccontandosi quello che avevano fatto. Sherlock parlava delle indagini e di Honey, mentre John spiegava i progressi che stava compiendo, grazie alla terapia fisica. Il consulente investigativo aprì la porta del 221B di Baker Street, impaziente e stava per correre su per le scale, quando notò che Honey lo aveva preceduto, precipitandosi sulla porta del salotto, guaendo ed abbaiando, raspando sull’uscio, come se cercasse di abbatterlo. Sorpreso, Sherlock la raggiunse ed aprì la porta. Honey passò con irruenza e si precipitò verso l’uomo seduto nella poltrona di fronte a quella di Sherlock.

“Honey! Come sono contento di vederti! Oh, lo sei anche tu? Su, da brava… così mi lavi la faccia…”

Sherlock rimase paralizzato sulla porta ad osservare la scena. John era seduto sulla sua poltrona e Honey gli era volata addosso, drizzandosi sulle zampe posteriori, appoggiando quelle anteriori sulle ginocchia di John e leccandolo allegramente e convulsamente in ogni lembo di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere. John le aveva preso il muso con le mani, accarezzandola e cercando di arginare il gioioso assalto, che stava subendo, mentre rideva divertito. Sherlock non riusciva a muoversi, incredulo e felice, provando una profonda invidia per il cane, che riusciva a manifestare la propria gioia, senza curarsi delle finte rimostranze di John.

_Perché non riesco a saltargli addosso, come sta facendo Honey? Sono contento di vederlo quanto e più di lei! Cosa è che mi blocca, che mi impedisce di correre da lui e stringerlo a me, fino a togliergli il fiato? Baciarlo, spogliarlo, amarlo… John non mi ha mai detto di amarmi. Potrebbe essere venuto a prendere Honey ed andare via. Eppure… nella sua lettera ha scritto che ha capito cosa provasse per me, anche contro ogni sua aspettativa. Questo non significa che anche lui mi ami?_

“Ciao,” sussurrò John, vicinissimo a Sherlock, che si riscosse dai propri pensieri, annegando negli occhi azzurri del dottore, che lo fissava interdetto.

_Quanto mi sono mancati questi occhi, così profondi, sinceri ed onesti._

“Non ti ho detto che sarei tornato, perché volevo farti una sorpresa, ma, vista la tua reazione, forse avrei fatto meglio ad avvisarti,” continuò John, iniziando a preoccuparsi.

Solo in quell’istante Sherlock notò che il dottore gli stava davanti in piedi, reggendosi sulle proprie gambe ed appoggiandosi ad un bastone, forse lo stesso che aveva quando si erano conosciuti. John aveva notato cosa stesse guardando Sherlock e sorrise: “Devo fare ancora qualche seduta di terapia, per rafforzare meglio i muscoli delle gambe, dopo tanti mesi di inattività. Il bastone mi serve solo per mantenere il giusto equilibrio, ma presto lo potrò lasciare. In breve tempo, potrò tornare ad aiutarti a correre dietro a criminali, pazzi ed assassini, coprendoti le spalle, come facevo prima del tuo finto suicidio.”

Con il cuore che batteva impazzito, Sherlock afferrò il viso di John e lo baciò. All’inizio fu qualcosa di caotico ed impacciato, ma l’esperienza di John lo trasformò presto in un bacio profondo ed appassionato, con le loro lingue che si rincorrevano, si sfioravano ed intrecciavano, giocando gioiosamente, mentre le mani facevano sì che i loro corpi si stringessero l’uno all’altro. Quando si staccarono, erano quasi senza fiato.

“Wow! Questo sì che è un bentornato,” sorrise John.

“Io… volevo che ti ricordassi che ti amo.”

“Quando ti credevo morto, ho avuto molto tempo per riflettere sui sentimenti che provavo per te e ho capito che ti amavo, anche se continuavo a dire a tutti di non essere gay. Solo che pensavo di averlo compreso troppo tardi e questo mi stava distruggendo, facendomi sentire in colpa per il tempo che avevamo sprecato a fingere di non provare nulla l’uno per l’altro.”

“Quindi?” Domandò Sherlock, trattenendo il fiato.

“Entrambi abbiamo attraversato l’inferno, ma ora siamo qui, insieme, consapevoli di ciò che proviamo l’uno per l’altro. Io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Vorrei tornare a vivere qui, con Honey, naturalmente.”

“Naturalmente,” annuì Sherlock.

“Un rapporto a due si costruisce con il tempo e con pazienza, giorno per giorno.”

“Non capisco,” mormorò Sherlock, confuso e timoroso che John lo stesse respingendo.

“Non ho dubbi. So cosa hai sempre pensato dei sentimenti, ma cercherò di farti capire cosa siano e come si gestiscano, trascorrendo con te ogni istante del resto della mia vita, come amico, assistente, confidente ed innamorato, se sei d’accordo”

“Completamente. Ora siamo fidanzati?”

John inclinò la testa, ridacchiando sommessamente: “Entrambi pensiamo che l’altro sia interessante e che ci piacerebbe conoscerlo meglio, più profondamente di chiunque altro. Ci frequenteremo, andremo fuori a cena, parleremo, ci baceremo e poi…”

“E poi…”

“Sarà quello che vorremo che sia.”

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi, sorridendo felici.

“Io so che tu sei l’uomo che io voglio,” confessò John, senza riserve.

“Io so che tu sei l’uomo che io voglio,” ripeté Sherlock, in tono altrettanto sicuro.

 

 

Londra. I suoi milioni di abitanti. I suoi milioni di turisti. Le voci, le macchine. I parchi, i monumenti. La nebbia, il sole.

Londra respirava e viveva intorno a John Watson e Sherlock Holmes, ma loro non la sentivano. I suoni di Londra si erano allontanati dal 221B di Baker Street, facendosi ovattati e discreti, come se la città stesse ritirandosi in silenzio, per non disturbare due anime sole, che si erano riunite ed avevano trovato la felicità.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Anche questa storia è giunta alla fine. Naturalmente, fra la partenza ed il ritorno di John trascorrono mesi, ma non mi è sembrato il caso di seguire tutta la convalescenza, perché, secondo me, avrebbe appesantito il racconto. Così ho optato per quella breve parte di text fic, per fare capire che il tempo passava, ma che John e Sherlock continuavano a restare in contatto.
> 
> Credo che abbiate riconosciuto sia il titolo della storia che quello di questo capitolo, ma, nel caso non sia così, sono entrambi titoli di due brani di “Grease”. 
> 
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta.  
> Grazie a chi la abbia letta.  
> Se volete lasciare un commento, sarà sempre il benvenuto e vi ringrazio fin da ora.
> 
> Ciao!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> *Dialogo da ”The Hounds of Baskerville”
> 
> Eccomi di nuovo qui, dopo un breve periodo di assenza, con una Post Reichenbach, nata mentre la mente vagava durante una passeggiata al lago, la primavera scorsa. Lo stile sarà un po’ particolare e spero che vi piaccia. Ringrazio chi sia arrivato a leggere fino alla fine e chi voglia lasciare un commento. 
> 
> Se volete sapere cosa sia successo a John, l’appuntamento è per domenica prossima.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
